The Wedding
by Born2Try
Summary: Ashley and Spencer have split yet again. Can the forecoming wedding of Kyla and Aiden, help Ashley prove to Spencer that she is a changed woman and can she win Spencer back...this time forever?
1. The Invite

**It's amazing what having no internet can do...I wrote a first chapter of a story! Hopefully you will like it and will want more. First fan fic.**

**Summary: **Ashley and Spencer have split. Can a wedding make Ashley prove to Spencer thats she has changed and she wants her forever?

I sat straight up in my bed and looked down at the invitation turning it over and over again in my hand. The invitation to my sister, Kyla, and Aiden's wedding. The wedding I had stupidly promised to play and sing at. The wedding where I going to be Kyla's maid of honour - it was the wedding of my half-sister and best friend after all. The wedding where my one true love would be…no she's not that anymore. Oh who am I trying to kid?

I cheated and Spencer so very rightly left me. After days and days, well a year to be exact, of trying to contact her to apologise profusely, I stopped. I even rang Paula! I had ruined it again and my Spencer was no more. The thing is I can't get her out of mind or, dare I say it, my heart.

* * *

That was three LONG years ago. I would never forget the look on her face when she found me in bed with another girl, not just any girl but Carmen. I did not know what she had done to Spencer at that time, who wise O would never of touched her with a barge pole. After I was told I felt sick, hunted Carmen down and punched her, even though I knew it wouldn't and didn't change anything. I couldn't believe anyone could physically hurt the beautiful Spencer.

I was such an idiot, I could place all the blame on her – we weren't connecting, not talking, arguing and hadn't had sex in months – and you all know Ashley without sex is a very moody Ashley. I could blame her but I won't, I ruined us and all because of one very drunken, flirty night.

* * *

Spencer was into her first six months of her film course at USC and working closely with her friend, Lily Zee when it happened. I was so very jealous, she was doing something she loved and not to mention she was working closely with Lily. Not that there was anything going on there but it didn't help that Jonica was hanging around.

I was working in the music business as a song writer, the song I wrote for Madison "Two-Faced" went straight to number 1 and stayed there for five weeks, don't get me wrong I loved it but I wanted to be playing and singing my own stuff. Thanks Kyla.

* * *

I hear a noise to the right of me and see that my one-night stand is stirring. A redhead called Lucy, Lacy, something like that. I bring a girl back most nights but I have one rule no blondes, no-one compares to her.

"Hey" she says with a grin on her face and I know what's coming next, she wants morning sex. So not going to happen.

"Hi" I reply not looking at her but concentrating fully on the invite and especially the part that said Ashley and Guest not Ashley and Spencer like it should, "Um…I have to go to work, let yourself out."

My work, I love it. I finally escaped Marks Records and set up my own record label. I record my own music as well but I haven't released anything yet. I have recorded "Dirty Mind" and one day I have a dream that I will release it for her. I have signed a couple of singers and bands on my label. Oh yeah, Madison came too. She has been a great help and friend, wow I never thought I would say that! The label is going well. My biggest regret is that she wasn't there to see me form the label, Spencer spent hours nagging me, but she is always with there, see I named the label "SCAD Records". See what I did there?

"What? After a night like that…you are just going to leave me in your bed. Do I even get you phone number?" Lucy or Lacy said, I'm sure it's one of those…

"Yeah…I don't do multiple nights or relationships" I feel bad but hey, the only person I want a relationship with is Spencer Carlin.

I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. I turn on the water for a shower. I can hear what ever her name is ranting and raving at me. I shut my eyes and slide down to floor with my back against the door. I close my eyes and all I can see is her…Spencer.

* * *

Questions circle in my mind: Is she ok? What is she up to? Has she accepted the invite? Does she ever think of me? Does she have anyone else? Does she…does she…? No I can't go there.

Hoping that whatever her name has left the house. I step into the very hot shower, tears rolling down my face and as I wash off the dirt from the previous night I make a decision.

If I want to win Spencer back then there will be no more one night stands, no wallowing and I will give the performance of my life at the wedding. I, Ashley Davies, will prove one and for all to Spencer Carlin that I am the one for her forever.

**Please review, any ideas gratefully received and please please be honest!**


	2. At the label

****

**I LIVE IN ENGLAND SO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH SOUTH OF NOWHERE!**

******Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on alerts/favourites, I'm am well chuffed. I have to just say to Fumbling Towards Estasy, I am a huge fan so to have you alert to my story is amazing.**

********I hope this chapter is a bit longer for everyone.

* * *

Over a week had passed since I had made that decision in the shower. To say I wasn't missing sex would be an understatement, a BIG FAT lie. I was yearning it. I hate to say it but I was known as bit of a player on the lesbian scene. Girls would come up to me and I knew where it would lead - to my place. I never went to their places and like I say I had one rule no blondes.

I admit it I had been snappy at my assistant, Caitlin, a few times…well more than a few and that had started a "Snappy" box like a rude box. Every time I was snappy at one of my staff or my artists, I had to put a dollar in the box. This box was just for me and I am sure they have raised a small fortune by now.

I had a record label party last night for one of my newly signed artists. So this morning I was feeling very rough, too much drink but thankfully I kept my self-control, Madison would not of let me do anything stupid anyway. I have only told two people about my decision Madison and Kyla – who has probably told Aiden. They have both sworn to me that they won't tell Spencer.

Spencer, and I know this for a fact, speaks to both of them regularly. I have not asked about her and how she is doing, I doubt they would tell me anyway and it hurts too much. The questions I would like to ask I don't dare. I am sure I will find the answers out soon.

* * *

Around about 10am I managed to drag my arse into the SCAD Records offices. I manage to manoeuvre my way to my big spacious office without seeing anyone and that meant not having to give anyone a dollar. I congratulated myself and sunk into my desk chair.

I was sat at my desk, trying to keep my headache at bay and do some work, when there was a loud on my office door.

"What?" I growl, just as Madison comes through the door.

"Is that another dollar for the box, I hear," Madison chuckles, I look up from my desk and give her my dirtiest glare "just kidding Ash, bad day?"

"I'm just peachy…you know I decided not to have sex cos I want to win the love of my life back, I'm hung over and oh yeah I have to go dress shopping for the wedding with Kyla and her mum later!" I moan and fling my head down on my desk.

"Woah there…it sounds like it's a good job I'm here then and I bring a gift."

I look up from my desk as she presents me with a tall Starbucks coffee and I grin widely at her. "Thanks Mads, I have told you lately how much I love you?"

"Yeah, yeah chica, love you too" Madison looked at me and bites her lip, she was nervous about something "I need to speak to you, you as my boss… and please just hear me out before you say anything. I received a phone call from MTV yesterday and they would like to film a fly-on-the-wall doc at the label and follow around me for a week. Can I say yes? I totally understand if you say no."

My eyes widen and I choke on the mouthful of coffee I had just taken. Madison goes and sits on the black leather sofa that is on place against one wall of my office. I groan as I get up from my desk and take a sit next to her. She is nervous as hell that I will say no and is wringing her hands together.

"Mads, look at me" I say as I take her hands in my mine. She turns to face me and I take a deep breath, "MTV can come and film. It's great exposure for you as an artist and for the label, so of cause they can come but I don't want to be involved in anyway, OK?"

Her eyes light up and she flings her arms around my neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best boss and friend ever."

She pulls back from me and asks the two questions that I didn't want her to.

"Why don't you want to be involved? What if they want to interview you? You are the CEO and the founder of this label."

I look seriously at her as tears threat to spill "because if MTV are here, it might involve Lily and where Lily goes Spencer goes and I can't see her yet…I'm not ready. When I see her next I want to prove to her that I will never let her down again. I want her to love me again, I want her forgive me…I want..."

"Shh Ash" as Madison pulls me into her arms "I totally understand. I promise they will not get in your way, they will not interview you and I will warn you first if Spencer is here."

I lightly cry in to her chest as she rocks me back and forth. I am so glad that me and Madison are friends. What ever happened in high school is long forgotten about. I must admit it came as a huge shock when she said that wanted to follow me out of Marks Records and sign with me, I will never forget those words.

* * *

"_Look I have had some hits but the biggest hit record by far was "Two-Faced", so I am going to follow the most incredible songwriter out of this hell hole. OK? But you better write me some more kick ass songs Ashley Davies or else!"_

* * *

She did just that and for my part I made her, along with Kyla, a vice president of the label. It was good to have people around me that kept me on the straight and narrow, well most of the time. I also was not stupid as Madison had an amazing head for business and let's face it after the way she used to control the cheerleaders in King High no one was going to mess with her. Her career was going from strength to strength and I couldn't be prouder.

She was the first artist to sign with the label and her first album produced by SCAD Records went platinum and one of the discs now adorns the wall above the sofa in which we sit.

I gently pull away from her, wiping my eyes "sorry about that, I don't know what happened there."

"Ash, you and Spencer will be Spashley again. No doubt about it."

I smile weakly at her "Thanks Mads, I really hope so."

* * *

Madison gets up and makes her way to the door. She luckily manages to jump out of the way just in the nick of time as Kyla comes bursting the through the door with her mother, Ann, following close behind.

Kyla is far too excitable for my liking as she wraps Madison up in a huge hug. Then bounds over to me and jumps on me while I'm still sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Ky, are you ready?" I chuckle as I wrap my arms around my younger half-sister's neck and hug her back. I swear that she has just brightened all my day.

Before Kyla has chance to talk Ann pipes up "Hi Madison, Ash."

Me and Kyla stand up from the sofa "I guess you are ready to go dress shopping, I know I am!" As I roll my eyes and stick out my tongue.

"Ash, we'll find you something lovely and gorgeous to wear!" Kyla says as she grabs my hand and leads me towards the door with Ann following close behind.

I wave to Madison as she giggles at Kyla and looks at me with a smirk upon her face.

Here we go…

**

* * *

**

Please please review. Also does Spencer need to be brought in soon, I can't decide...I have ideas though.


	3. Check in with Spencer

********

******I LIVE IN ENGLAND SO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH SOUTH OF NOWHERE!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on alerts/favourites, I'm still well chuffed. Some replies:**

**iamferrari: **I think that Spencer and Ashley's love is eternal and lets not forget that they were best friends before everything else. Ashley would never of cheated with Carmen if she knew. Yes, I agree Ashley will have her work cut out but Spencer is worth the effort!

**hugbuddy13, Fumbling Toward Estasy:** Lets find out...

**ShadowHawk kv:** I have plans not necessarily them...but we will see Spencer / Madison / Lily interaction!

**Lets check in with Miss Carlin:**

* * *

When I received the invite to Kyla and Aiden's wedding, I had thought about not accepting but they are two of my best friends, especially Kyla, so finally we accepted. Kyla also had asked me to be a bridesmaid but she understood why I said no.

By we, I mean me and my girlfriend, Nicole. We have been together for nearly two and a half years. I met her in Ego Centric about six months after I left Ashley. It was a slow start but Nic was great and very patient with me.

Two years on, we live together and I love her. I do, I do, I…do. OK, maybe not as much as I loved Ashley but it's a different kind of love. Ashley's love was so intense and overwhelming, I could not get enough and the sex…was amazing. Not to say that the sex with Nic isn't amazing but she doesn't make me want her, whenever and wherever. We can go days without it.

I'm sat up in bed early one morning, looking at the invite turning it over and over in my hand. Nic is sleeping soundly next to me. I can't help but panic. Nic knows that I had just come from a long-term relationship but she does not know everything that went on and she will never know.

Only me, Ashley, Kyla, Aiden, Madison, Chelsea, Glen, Lily, my parents and unfortunately Carmen know everything.

I have not seen Ashley three long years and I miss her so much it hurts sometimes. Even though she cheated, my heart still yearns for her, for my ex-lover but more importantly my best friend. I still remember that night like it was yesterday:

_

* * *

_

I put my key in the lock, turning it, I walked through the front door of the loft. Kyla had long moved in with Aiden so it was just me and Ash. It was our place, how I loved saying that, our place.

_I was looking forward to spending the night with Ash, hopefully in her arms after some mind blowing sex. We hadn't been connecting recently and it was partly my fault. Tonight I was hoping to change all that._

_I was home pretty late. I had, had a hard day my course was going well but it was tough and I was trying to juggle that with my job with Lily. I had been taking out all my stresses on Ash and I have to admit I was jealous as she was coming into contact with all these gorgeous female artists at Marks Records._

_I hoped she was still awake. Suddenly I heard her dulcet tone coming from the bedroom…wait was that a moan. She was probably just indulging herself as we hadn't had sex for days and I know Ashley missed it, I did too but I was just too tired. Without having regular sex Ashley was very moody._

_I walked towards the bedroom, we still hadn't got around to putting a door on there, but it saved time if you catch my drift._

_I stopped outside the bedroom and had to rub my eyes to make sure that they weren't deceiving me. Ashley, the love of my life, was hovering over some girl and kissing the girl's neck. I choked out "Ash" as I broke down and slid down to the floor._

_She looked around and caught my eye. "Spence? SPENCE!" She looks at me with a sorrowful look, I bet she didn't mean to get caught, on her face as she gets off the girl and walks to over to me. Just then I notice the girl she was hovering over. It can't be, she wouldn't, would she? I manage to get to get off the floor and run into the bathroom slamming the door in her face._

"_Spence, please I'm so sorry baby." Ashley says, her voice breaking._

"_No Ashley, don't you dare call me Spence or baby you lost that right as soon as you had her in our bed, OUR BED! Carmen, really Ash?" Even if she didn't know that Carmen had physically hurt me, she was still my ex._

_I hear the front door close and know Carmen has left. "Spencer please just come out and let me explain. I was drunk. She doesn't mean anything to me. I missed you, I need you. I love you."_

"_You broke my heart again, Ash…I can't. You have to let me go." That said I walked out of the bathroom, out of the front door and out of her life for a second time._

* * *

I stayed with my parent's for a couple of months after that. Ashley tried to contact me for a year and then gave up. She even spoke to my mum and after she told Ashley want Carmen did to me (I guess my dad told my mum) she hunted down Carmen and punched her.

After Gay Pride, Ashley's and my mum's relationship went from strength to strength and they talk regularly now. My mum looks out and cares for Ash like she is her one of her own and I'm so grateful for that.

I can feel Nic stirring beside me, I quickly put the invite down on the bedside table and pick up my book. "Morning babe," she says sleepily as she snuggles into me.

"Good morning, Nic. Did you sleep well?" I look down at my brunette girlfriend.

She smiles and says "of course I slept well….I was next to you wasn't I?" She leans up and I bend down to meet her half way as we kiss.

When she kisses me I get no butterflies in my stomach like I did for the first year but I suppose that's because it was new and she was only the fourth girl I had ever kissed. Ashley, Carmen and Jonica were the other three. Contrary to Ashley's belief I had never kissed Lily. Ashley was the only one I had butterflies for constantly.

"So what is your day like today?" Nic asks me.

I snapped out of my thoughts, my Ashley thoughts, my GIRLFRIEND was talking to me, "well, I'm going to be in the editing suite for most of the morning. Then this afternoon I have a meeting with Lily regarding a fly-on-the-wall documentary about Madison Duarte and…" Nic cuts me off as she screams.

"I LOVE MADISON DUARTE, TWO-FACED WAS AMAZING! Do you know her?" Oops.

I looked away for her over excited eyes as I say "Yeah…she is one of my best friends actually…I'm sure I've mentioned it."

I mentally slap myself as I see the hurt in her eyes. Why oh why are you ruining this relationship, Spencer? I would never cheat on Nic, like Ashley did to me but I was hiding parts of myself which was just as bad if not worst.

She untangles herself from me and moves to sit on the corner of the bed. "No, you didn't, you know you didn't." She says quietly, her voice full of hurt and she gets off the bed and walks into the en-suite, shutting the door nosily.

I sadly stare at the closed door, tears welling up in my eyes but I knew I had no right to be upset. I knew she loved Madison's music and I also knew why I hadn't told her. If I had mentioned Madison then I would have had to of mention SCAD Records and probably Ashley. Also the meaning of SCAD Records would of certainly come up, I was not stupid, I knew SCAD stood for Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies.

I get up out of bed, still looking at the closed door, I can hear the shower running. I am so tempted to join her but she isn't happy with me and I know she needs her space.

* * *

I decide to get dressed for work and go out for breakfast. By the time I'm ready she still hasn't come out of the bathroom. I knock and I can just imagine her pacing around the bathroom, deciding whether she should open the door or not. In the end she decides not to open the door instead shouts through it.

"Yes, Spencer?"

"Nic, I'm going to work now, I'll get breakfast on the way. I'll see you at my parents for dinner? I am very sorry…I love you. Bye." I am walking out the bedroom door, I hear her shout.

"Love you too, babe. I'll see you at your parents later. Have a good day. Can I have Madison's autograph?" I chuckle to myself as I make my way out of the bedroom and out to my car.

I start up my Audi TT and put on the radio. My mind wanders back to this morning with Nic and grin widely as "Two-Faced" comes on the radio. I sing along but then it dawns on me, am I being two faced? I'm with Nic but can't stop thinking about Ash.

As I look at my tapping fingers on the steering wheel and thats when I see my engagement ring. I need to talk to someone about all of it so I can the one person I know will help me so out my feelings.

* * *

The phone rings twice and before they can say anything, I say:

"Hey, it's me can we talk?

* * *

**Who is it I wonder? Next time - dress shopping and an encounter for Ashley. Please review...**


	4. The Dress

**I LIVE IN ENGLAND SO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ****SOUTH OF NOWHERE****!**

**I'm back – sorry for the VERY VERY long delay but hopefully it will have been worth it. Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on alerts/favourites, I'm still well chuffed. Some replies:**

**iamferrari: **Spencer is marrying someone that gives her butterflies but no as much as Ashley ever did. I think live just happens around you and whether you want it to happen people cheat and people get hurt all the time, Spencer is just protecting herself. I hope the ICK feeling goes away…

**hugbuddy13, ShadowHawk kv, slushhy, LoveAsh87:** I want you to find out who Spencer is talking too but maybe not this chapter!

**Cutebabe79: **Thank you for the all the review. You are a goddess. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know Spencer might not be making you happy at the moment…but I have learnt that nothing you want comes easy…just like your fics.

**

* * *

**

Ashley's POV

I didn't think my heart could hurt any more than it did but boy, was I wrong…

It at all started on the wedding shopping trip with Kyla and Ann…

I feel like screaming, as much as I love my sister, Kyla is driving me up the wall. She is looking for dresses for me…eh no…not going to happen. The last time I wore a dress was our prom and we all know how that turned out – a declaration of love, a shooting and me losing Spencer for the first time!

Thankfully Ann is with us otherwise I might have killed her by now and also Ann manages to persuade Kyla that I needed a coffee break. I love Kyla's mum!

I actually finished my coffee a while ago but I don't want to go back just yet and all this talk about the wedding has me thinking. I feel for the little box that is in every jacket pocket that I have worn for more than three years. It has been burning a hole and it is itching to be opened and looked at since I bought it. My fingers reach in to my pocket and curl around the small velvet box with one last deep breath I pull the box out and place it in front of me.

I actually don't need to open it to know what is in there…I can see it so clearly - Spencer's engagement ring. Obviously I never had the chance to propose but I had planned it down to the last detail.

I was going to propose on our next anniversary, like this.

_

* * *

_

I would book a table at her favourite restaurant but that was only for starters. After the meal I would take her to the place that I nearly professed my love to her, the bench outside the Carlin's house. Paula would bring out a tray with two glasses of milk and her infamous brownies. The box would be on the tray for me to take.

_I would say something cheesy like…"I love…these brownies" we would both laugh as I get down on bended knee and continue._

"_Spencer Carlin, I love the brownies but I love you more, you are my best friend – you have supported me through everything with Kyla, Aiden, my Mum and Dad and everything else. My life is a hundred times better since you walked in to it and I never want you to leave it, so will you be my forever and marry me?"_

* * *

I had no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't say "Yes" but of course, like always, I had to screw it up. Not I day goes by that I wish I never let Carman into the loft but I can't do that, I need to make myself into the best person I can be, in case I ever get the chance to be with her again and maybe even propose.

I take a deep breath and open the ring box. I release a breath that I didn't know I was holding in when I looked at the ring, obviously I know what it looks like but it is even more perfect then I thought. The white gold band sparkles and shines, along with the diamond and the 2 sapphires that surrounds it. Just like Spencer, simply beautiful.

Once I had wiped the wetness from my eyes – I hadn't realised in was even crying - I closed the box that once held my future. Right then I made a decision, I need to stop wallowing, I won Spencer back before and I can and will do it again.

Right now though I need to find Kyla and Ann, I pull out my phone and give Kyla a ring.

* * *

Surprise, surprise they are in a bridal shop, well at least Kyla's stop looking for me for the moment.

I walked with a bit more of a swagger in my step all the way to the bridal shop. As I walk through the door my heart skips a beat, my little sister is wearing the most beautiful wedding dress in the world, seriously it looks like it was made for her.

"Oh wow, Ky, you look stunning," I rush up to her and hug her tight "I love you, little sister."

"Ash, I am only a year younger than you…so stop it…but you are right I do look stunning" she says in a teasing tone.

"I agree with Ash, baby girl you look stunning and this dress will be my gift to you" Ann states.

But before Kyla could answer her, the shop bell rings and a woman enters, spots Kyla and squeals. This should be interesting I have no idea who she is but obviously she knows Kyla. I thought I knew most people that Kyla and Aiden knew.

"Kyla, you look a-maz-ing!" The mystery woman sort of screamed in an overly excited manner and rushed over to Kyla and hugged her tight.

When Kyla and the mystery woman separated, Kyla looked nervously over at me and I can't but wonder why.

"Umm…hey Nic, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I had some time off from work and I thought I might get some wedding dress ideas before I have to go and meet my gorgeous fiancée at the in-laws for dinner."

I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that I knew who her fiancée was but I needed clarification.

"Hey, I'm Ashley Davies," I say extending my hand out for her to shake which she does "Kyla's sister, who are you, I didn't quite catch it."

"Ash…don't" That's Kyla, I wonder why.

"Hey Ashley, I am a big fan. My name is Nicole Earl, I know Kyla because I'm engaged to her best friend, Spencer."

"Ok cool, well it was nice meeting you. Ky, Ann sorry I have to run but I have an appointment to get to. I'll see you later, love you, bye."

I feel crushed. My worst fears have been just been confirmed. I need to get out of here right now.

"Ash, wait please…" Kyla pleads with me as I leg it out of the shop.

I don't stop running till I reach my car. It not till I get in the seat and put my head down on the steering wheel, that I realise that I am having trouble breathing.

* * *

I pull out my phone and dial the one person that can help me.

"Hey Ash, how are you?" The person on the other end of the phone says in a way of greeting.

"…can't….breathe."

"Ashley, listen to me, take deep breaths. In, out, in, out."

Just listening to the voice on the calmed me down and I could feel myself relaxing and breathing normally again.

"Thank you. Can I come over?"

"Sure, just promise me you will drive carefully. I'll see you soon."

**

* * *

**

So what do you think? Hopefully the next chapter will be with you quicker than this one was!


	5. Conversations Part 1

**I LIVE IN ENGLAND SO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ****SOUTH OF NOWHERE****!**

**Look at you getting a second update in a week – are you lucky or what? I'm trying something slightly different let me know if it works. This will be in two parts – this is part 1. I need to know if it leaves you hanging.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on alerts/favourites, I'm still well chuffed. Some replies:**

**iamferrari: **Sorry I nearly make you teary.

**hugbuddy13, Supernaye, slushhy: **Thank you.

**LoveAsh87:** Ashley is calling…I can't tell you but soon.

**Irishgrl33: **I know that was a horrible way but hopefully it will either make or break Spencer and Ashley. Spencer will confront the past but maybe not in the ways you imagine.

**Cutebabe79: **I'm glad you liked the proposal. I think Ashley screws up because of her parents not being around in her childhood. Spashley interaction…hmmm…maybe! I learnt from the best.

**

* * *

**

Third Person POV

Both Spencer and Ashley pulled up, in their Audi TT and Porsche respectively, to the place that they were expected, they thought of all the happy, sexy and unfortunately sad memories that they had shared there. Each of them thought of the place as a home away from home. The loft, which Ashley had moved out of, was their home but that feeling was destroyed on that fateful night.

With one last glance at their second home, they got out of their cars and walked up the drive…

* * *

…both knocked on the door and was greeted warmly by the person that they called.

**

* * *

**

Aiden's POV

I was just playing Call of Duty on the Xbox when I received the phone call. I said yes straight away. Kyla was out was out wedding shopping with Ann so I knew it would be safe as they would be out for ages. When Ashley and Spencer had broken up it had affected us all different ways. I could have placed all the blame on Ashley but I would never do that – she is best friend and Kyla's sister. Spencer was a best friend to both me and Kyla. I had heard the story, we had been there through the fights, the tears but the worse of them were the late night phone call when one of them hadn't returned home yet.

The love that they both had for each other was incredible – epic even. I loved Kyla with all my heart but compared to them it sunk like a ship in a storm.

There was a knock on the door and I opened the door to reveal the person I was expecting. A woman I loved as only a friend, nowadays, stepped inside and immediately threw arms around my neck.

As I stroked her back I heard a muffled "Hey Aid" into my chest.

**

* * *

**

Paula's POV

When I received the phone call, I was just finishing making myself a cup of coffee. The phone call worried me as I wasn't expecting it. The person on the other end asked if she could come over and I was not about to turn down one of my daughters. Yes, I said daughters. My relationship with Ashley, who I consider as my daughter, has gone from strength to strength ever since the Gay Pride Parade.

I have never known a love like Spencer and Ashley's before. Arthur and I have been married for over 30 years but we will never have the depth of love that they have.

That fateful night, I have never experienced that that of hurt, I knew they were having problems but that night everything broke. It was like we were all knitted together as one big family with Spencer and Ashley as the glue, thankfully we were all able to support each other and them, separately I might add – they have not seen each other since.

I will never ever condone Ashley's actions but she has proven her forgiven was worthwhile time again. Spencer and Ashley's communication had broken down but to this day I still believe that Carmen knew what she was doing and what would happen.

I watched the car pull up outside. My daughter looked so sad and heartbroken. She glanced over at the bench which I knew held a lot of memories for them.

There was a light knock at the door before it flung open. My daughter stood there with puffy red eyes, I opened my arms which she immediately entered and I wrapped my around her tight.

"Hey Mum…"

* * *

**Does it leave you hanging and yearning for more? Part 2 will be up tomorrow or Friday.**


	6. Conversations Part 2: Spencer and Aiden

**I LIVE IN ENGLAND SO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ****SOUTH OF NOWHERE****!**

**As promised the second part…yay for me – thanks and replies below. I have split this in to two as I don't want to rush.**

**

* * *

**

Spencer's POV

"Hey Aid" I said as I hugged him tightly.

I had phoned him because he was the only one that knew how amazing and and yet infuriating being in love with Ashley Davies actually is. Obviously he is not in love with her like that anymore and is extremely happy with Kyla, but he knows what it feels like. After all he is still her best friend and the love is still there.

"Hey Spence, I'm glad you called me. What's up?" He asked as I pull out of his hug.

"I think…I proposed…to the wrong girl." I said in all seriousness but Aiden just chuckled, so I smacked him on his arm as hard as I could.

"Ow that hurt." He says and all I can think is what a big baby he is. "I'm sorry Spence, but we all knew that. As much as I like Nic and I know you love her. You belong with Ash forever and always. Let's go get you a drink."

I followed Aiden into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The lovely aroma of coffee hitting my nostrils was enough to make me salivate.

"This is the best thing about having Ann here – proper coffee!" He jokes but we both laugh as we know it is true. I personally think it is because she doesn't drink coffee anymore.

It's nice to see Aiden so happy. He is a truly great friend. If I was that way inclined Kyla would definitely have competition.

"Thank you Aid. I love you." I grinned at him and kissed his cheek as he passed me a cup of coffee.

"Love you too." He grinned back. "So Spence…what happened?"

"Nic and I got in to a fight this morning because I hadn't told that Madison was a friend of mine. Nic loves Madison's music. I guess I just realised how much of myself I was hiding from her. I mean if I told her about Madison I would probably have to let her know about high school and everything, including Ash. I do love Nic and want to be honest with her but I just can't it hurts too much. While I was driving here, two-faced came on the radio and that's exactly what I'm being. I love Nic but I can never escape my love for Ash." I say with tears streaming down my face at the last part.

I place my elbows on the table in front of me, my face in my upturned hands.

"Oh wow, Spence that is quite a revelation. Ok, can I be totally honest with you?"

I nod and he continues. "When I first met you – I was so jealous of you. You two just had this instant connection. Before it had just been me and Ash against the world for ages, we had a just put our relationship back on track after the miscarriage and everything. I had my best friend back but I always hoped for something more. At prom, I couldn't help myself and had to declare my love but I ended up screwing up both our relationships."

I am not sure why he is telling me all this, so I ask him. He can see my confusion but tells me that he does exactly have a point so I let him just continue.

"I know Ash left you, maybe not in the sense that she walked out on you, but really she left all of us. She couldn't communicate her feelings to any of us and hid herself away. There is no in between with Ash so when she wants something she will fight tooth and nail to get it back. Ash wants you back, after 3 and a bit years she decided she is ready but I'm scared she is not tough enough to fight for you. My best friend has changed a lot because she has finally found something that she has been searching a long time for…a family. She also needs to feel that your happy, so Spencer hears what I'm asking. Ash loves you but you need to decide what you what because she won't be able to cope if you get back together and then let her go again."

I could see from his eyes that he was deadly serious. I knew then that until I had made a firm decision, I couldn't interrupt Ash's life. I need also to be honest and open with Nic.

"I'm so scared Aid. I am going to have to tell Nic everything aren't I?" I said in a small voice.

He simply nodded. "Spence, I need to ask you one question because I am so very curious – why did you propose?"

"Ugh, I don't honestly know; when I proposed I felt so happy and loved. I was looking for that security that I knew I could have with Nic. Also by proposing to her it meant that I didn't have to say 'yes' to her and if she had turned me down that would have been ok too. Aid, I do love Nic, you know?" I said as I let out a big breath of air.

"I know you do. Come here you." He pulls me into a big bear hug and kisses the top of my head. "What are you going to do now?" Before I could answer his mobile rings and his face lights up when he looks at the screen and you know its Kyla.

"Hey baby" he says as he answers the phone.

I think of all the times when my face has lit up when my phone has rung and it had been Nic but it happened a lot more with Ash. As I look at his face I can see the happiness and I know he has made the right choice. Who knows what would have happened if I had never fallen in love with Ash or Kyla never had come into our lives, it doesn't bear thinking about.

Suddenly his face drops, like he has received bad news and he glances at me.

He sighs and says to Kyla "ok, I'll let her know, see you later baby. I love you." He hangs up and wipes a hand down his face.

He makes me look at him straight in the eye and says.

"Kyla, Ann and Ash were in a bridal shop when Nic walked in. She hugged Ky and introduced herself as your fiancée. Putting it simply Ash knows, Spence. Kyla is worried about her, she ran out of the shop and her car has gone from the parking space."

"This is happening way too fast. Aiden ring back Ky if she hasn't come here, she will have probably gone to see my mum." I said as Aiden redialled Kyla and explained where I thought Ashley would have gone.

"Thanks. Kyla is going to ring Paula to check that she is there. Spence I'll ask again – what are you going to do now?"

"Well right now, I'm going to have a hard drink with you. Then I have a meal with my parents and Nic. Then I guess I'll talk to Nic and Ash."

I spoke clearly, like I knew what I was doing but inside I was a bag of nerves and my mind was a jumble.

What am I going to do?

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on alerts/favourites, I'm still well chuffed. Some replies:**

**Irishgrl33: **I think it's cute that Paula and Ashley still have a strong relationship, everyone needs a mother figure.

**Emily and LoveAsh87: **I can't believe you guessed right! Did I have you fooled at any point?

**Supernaye: **Lol. Hope you enjoyed this.

**Charlee: **Good guess! How could you tell? Spencer is not desperate she just wants to move on and who said it would be a short engagement? I don't think Ashley would ever let Spencer cheat but we will have to see.

**iamferrari: **Thanks for the rant. I loved it, lol. Have you never hidden your past or a bit of yourself from someone to save them being hurt?

**Cutebabe79: **The best yes! Spashley interaction is still low – maybe next chapter? Thank you for the alert.

**More soon…I'm on a roll! Have a good weekend. **


	7. Conversations Part 3: Ashley and Paula

**I LIVE IN ENGLAND SO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ****SOUTH OF NOWHERE****!**

**This is the third part – thanks and replies below.** **I hope this is ok…I'm so nervous.**

**

* * *

**

Ashley's POV

"Hey Mum" I said as I walked into her arms.

I always felt so safe and secure in Paula's arms. I can't help but let out a small chuckle as I remember the first time I called her "mum". It was only supposed to be a joke a first and it worked as her eyes went wide. She shocked me when she said that she thought of me as a daughter and asked me to call her 'mum'. It felt strange at first but I was really pleased. Now it just seems so normal.

"What's up Ash? You really scared me on the phone." Mum asked. She was really worried I could see it in her eyes.

I walked through to the living room and sat down on the sofa, as I knew needed to control my breathing or I might collapse when I told her what I found out. She came to sit down beside me.

"Spencer…is…getting…married." I say pausing in between each word.

Paula doesn't say anything, I know she already knows but doesn't want to say anything to hurt my feelings.

"I know you know and it's ok, I realise all of you were protecting me. It just shocked me and I guess that's why I had a mini panic attack. Nic seems nice though, one question is Spencer happy?" She looks at me with an amazed look on her face, she wasn't expecting that.

"First things first, you have had panic attacks before so you need to be careful." I roll my eyes at that and cheekily grin as I say "yes Mum."

"Ashley I'm so proud of you. You seem to be dealing with this so well. Nicola is lovely and Spencer is happy but she was happier with you. She will always be in love with you. I am so sorry that we felt we needed to hide it from you."

I look her straight in the eye as I say "I totally understand why you all hid it from me. Maybe a year or even just six months ago I would have gone off on one and ripped you all to shreds but I am happy in myself now."

She is about to reply when her phone rings which she answers, while loosely holding my hand.

"Hi Kyla…yes she is here…don't worry she is ok… of course I will tell her…bye." She puts down the phone and turns to me as she kisses my cheek.

"Kyla was worried about you and she has ordered me to tell you that you are expected for dinner tonight."

"That sounds like my little sister," I chuckle "thank you for everything Paula. You and Mr C have been great, I mean you could have hated me when I cheated and never spoke to me again."

"Oh Ash, me and Mr C love you like one of our own but I must say you really hurt us when you cheated on her but you have proved yourself time and again. I still believe Carmen knew what she was doing though."

"Maybe she did but even so I never should have let myself get into that position. Spencer and I weren't communicating - I suppose it was only a matter a time before we broke. I'm just really sorry that I broke us by getting drunk and cheating on her with Carmen of all people. If I had known about her and Spencer then it would never of never ever happened." I sigh. "She was my everything."

"I know she was." Paula puts her hand on my shoulder and rubs it gently knowing that this is hurting me to say. "I still can't believe that I use to despise you because I thought you were stealing my baby girl away from me."

"My hair still hurts from time to time." I joke, sticking my tongue before continuing. "Mum, I need to ask you some questions and I need the truth ok?" She nods in reply. "Good but let's go get a drink first."

As I walk into the kitchen, I notice Mr C hard at it preparing some food which know doubt will be delicious.

"Hey Mr C" I say as I run into his arms and he picks me up and hugs me. "I didn't know you were here."

"Well, you know me Ash. I'm sneaky. I have only been here for about 10 minutes. Anyway I didn't want to disturb you and Paula, it seemed quite heavy and important."

He places a quick kiss on Paula's lips as comes to stand beside him.

"You know Arthur you didn't need to come home early. I could have started the food." Mum pouts.

Me and Mr C both laugh out loud at this, as Paula is useless in the kitchen. Soon her laughter fills the air and she is laughing along with us.

"I haven't laughed like that for a while, so thank you. Anyway me and Mum were just going to grab a drink as I need to ask her some questions – you are more than welcome to join us Mr C?" I say, still calming down after laughing so hard.

"No thanks Ash, I would normally love to but I have to get cooking started. You must come round for your dinner soon though!" He grins at me.

"Deal, Mr C. I would never unintentionally turn down a chance to eat your food. I would have stayed tonight but I have been ordered to Kyla's." I reply.

Mum and Mr C share a look between themselves and I can't help but wonder why. I have a fair idea though.

Paula grabs two mugs and pours some coffee into both. Before we go into the dining room, I drop a kiss goodbye on Mr C's cheek.

Paula walks into the dining holding the two steaming mugs of coffee and I follow. She sits down and sit next to her but we are on different sides so it looks she is sitting opposite me.

"So, I just need you to be totally honest with me when I ask you these questions." I tell her but she looks unsure. "I promise not to get mad but your answers will help me, ok?"

She nods and I ask my first question "who is coming for dinner?"

"Spencer and Nicole are coming over for dinner like they do every week."

I nod in understanding. "How long have they been engaged?"

"They have been engaged for over a couple of months." She looked at me at me with a concerned face, she doesn't understand why I need to do this but this will plan out my future.

"Who proposed to whom?"

Mum looks at me and says "No Ash, I can't answer that. It could destroy all the hard work you have been doing to make yourself happy."

"Please Mum, I think I already know but if you can just confirm it for me, it would really help. No hiding any more remember." I give her my best puppy dog eyes and it works.

"Ok, Spencer proposed to Nic."

I smile. "That's what I thought."

"Why is that a good thing,? Please explain."

"Yes Mum it is. It means I have a good chance of getting her back. Spencer proposed as then she had complete control over it. She didn't have to say yes to Nic if she asked." I grin wildly but she looks confused so I say. "I know you don't understand but please believe me it is a good thing."

"Ok Ash."

After chatting idly for another hour about work and general stuff, I notice the time and decide that I need to get to Kyla's.

**

* * *

**

Third Person's POV

Ashley said goodbye to Paula and Arthur and walked to the front door. Opening it Ashley was shocked to discover Spencer on the other side ready to knock. The butterflies started in their stomachs as they look in each other eyes for the first time in over three years.

"Congratulations Spencer." Ashley said as she moved passed Spencer.

Spencer watches Ashley walk down the drive and says "thanks." In a small voice but Ashley heard it and smiled to herself as she got in my car.

As Spencer leans on the door frame as she watches Ashley drive away from her childhood home and watches as not more than one second later her fiancée pulls up.

**

* * *

**

Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on alerts/favourites, I'm still well chuffed. Some replies:

**Charlee: **Yeah Aiden might look dumb but he has a good heart. Spencer could only go to Aiden really. She does has to think deep she has 3 hearts in her hands.

**LoveAsh87: **I'm so happy that I made you love Aiden.

**iamferrari: **It is good to know that I fooled someone! I'm glad I made you think. Aiden and Madison are Ashley's best friends but they are Spencer's as well and that is where things get tricky.

**Nighthawk88: **I love the "family" connection too, I think that is very important for Ashley to have

**Irishgrl33: **Now we all knew that…but the question is want is she going to do about it.

**elfspirit7: **Welcome and I hope you enjoy the ride!

**I'm not sure where to go with this now. So ideas would be great but please don't be disappointed if I don't take it! **


	8. MTV at SCAD

**I LIVE IN ENGLAND SO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ****SOUTH OF NOWHERE****!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on alerts/favourites, I'm well chuffed. Up to 50 review. Yay! I own SCAD Records, Nicole and Alex.**

**Some replies:**

**Irishgrl33 and**** elfspirit7****: **Thank you. Enjoy the chapter!

**Cutebabe79:** Not enough Spashley, huh? Read this – it is enough for you now?

**Supernaye: **Don't worry about it, just don't stop reading! I love how the homework was postponed.

**LoveAsh87: **The point is that Ashley and Spencer know each other back to front and understand each other like no-one else can.

**Charlee: **I love the idea of Paula having a motherly relationship with Ashley so much that she call her "Mum". Spencer and Ashley know each other too well.

**iamferrari: **The circle knew that it had to be the right time and that time is now. It doesn't mean though that they ever stopped caring.

**

* * *

**

Third Person's POV

Nicole was snoring lightly when Spencer awoke, after a restless night's sleep. Spencer managed to roll out of Nic's embrace, stretching as she did as she tried not to disturb her sleeping fiancée. Hearing her back click Spencer smiled.

Spencer sat up in bed and thought about dinner with her parents last night. It had been nice and pleasant just like every other week, but it was clear that seeing Ashley had thrown everyone into a tailspin, everyone that is except for Nic.

After dinner, Spencer had managed to get her Mum alone. Paula had told her everything she could get away with, without betraying or breaking Ashley's confidence.

One thing her Mum had said kept spinning and bouncing of the walls of her mind.

"_Spencer, Ashley knows everything and has asked for there to be no more secrets."_

Spencer knew that if Ashley knew everything, time was running out or nearly up to tell Nic about the past.

* * *

Spencer may have had a restless night's sleep but for Ashley it was the one of the best night's sleep she had had for a while, excluding the nights when she had company, she had no sleep for an entirely different reason.

Ashley had had a great time at dinner with Kyla, Aiden and Ann. She felt a lot lighter and freer after her talk with Paula and knowing about everything now.

Ashley got up out of the bed, had a shower and left for work. She stopped on her way to the record company at Starbucks for breakfast which consisted of a very large coffee and a bagel.

The main thought Ashley had had her beaming for joy.

"Spencer still loves me. That means I have a chance."

**

* * *

**

Ashley's POV

I walked into the office, whistling and smiling. My employees looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces. I was never normally this happy, this early in the morning.

"Good morning Alex." I said to my assistant.

"Good morning boss. You are looking well today. Is there anything I can do for you?" Alex asked.

"Hmm…Al, I actually fancy going into the studio to play some music. Do you know if Lily Zee and Spencer Carlin have arrived from MTV to talk to Madison yet?" She shakes her head, no. "Ok, well when you speak to her, send her to the studio." I wink at her and she blushes.

See, my assistant has a little crush on our Madison. I love teasing Madison about it. Years after hating me because I was gay, she has realised she is bisexual. It makes me sad to think of all the years we had no friendship because we were fighting. Even though she dates both sexes she has been on more dates with women than men recently.

I walk into my office and pick up my favourite acoustic guitar. I am in the process of tuning it hence that is why I don't hear her walk in.

"Hi" she says and the voice is like velvet in my ears.

I get a slight head rush because I turn around so fast and my heart skips at beat. I swear she looks more beautiful than 3 years ago or even yesterday evening – if that is even possible.

"Spencer you scared me." I say with my hand over my heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just having a wander around the building while Lily is having a quick chat with Maddy before the madness, I mean the filming begins. I saw this was your office and I could not resist a look inside the famous record company owner Ashley Davies's office. I didn't realise you were here but seeing you now is just an added bonus." She says shyly at first but at the last bit she produces her most angelic smile which has always had the ability to melt my heart.

"It's ok, I was just actually going into the studio to have a bit of a jam. I haven't felt like it for a long time but today…I do."

We smile at each other and catch each other's eyes. I try to walk pass her but she grabs a hold of my wrist. The touch is electric as always and my heart stops beating yet again.

She pleads with me "please wait…can we talk?"

"Spencer," I say and I don't know what possesses me but I start to stroke her cheek. "I will always to talk but you need to decide what you want. I know what I want and it is you, it always has been. I won't let you cheat, so decide but don't let forget to let me know."

"Ok Ash," she says as she leans her face into my touch.

We catch each other's eyes and as we both lean forward, I realise I can't stop myself as I have missed her lips so much.

Before the gap closes anymore and I touch heaven once again, Madison and Lily come through my office door.

"Woah, Lily, I think we have come in at the wrong moment." Madison smirks.

"Haha, very funny Mads. Actually you have perfect timing as always. Anyway I'm going to the studio. I'll see you there later. Enjoy the spotlight!" I say as I walk towards the door, nodding my head at Lily in greeting and she replies in kind.

As I walk out the door and towards the studio, I can't help but think that was a lucky escape.

**

* * *

**

Spencer's POV

I was a bag of nerves as I stood outside the front doors of SCAD Records. I'm so glad Lily picked me up and drove us here. It was our first day of filming with Madison.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asks as she walks up to me, flings her arm around my shoulder and kisses my cheek.

"Like it is the first day of King High all over again. I have butterflies and not the good kind, my hands are shaking and I feel like I could puke at any minute."

"Spence, you will be fine. She might not even be here today." Lily says and tries to give me a comforting smile.

"She is here, I saw her Porsche in her parking space."

Lily looks at me with a sly smile. "Ok but we are here to see Madison. We might not even see Ashley."

"Ok, let's go." I say and walk into the building trying not to show my nerves.

Madison is waiting for us in reception and from the looks of it things don't change as she flirts with the receptionist. As soon as she sees me and Lily, she bounds over and wraps me in a tight hug.

"Hey Spencer Carlin, it's good to see you." Madison says as she drops a kiss on my cheek.

I giggle and say. "Hello to you to Madison Duarte. It has been far too long and for that I'm sorry."

After me and Ashley broke up it was hard for me to see Maddy, as she worked closely with Ashley and saw her day in and day out. So unfortunately I have only seen her round about five times in three years. It makes me so sad as Madison is a great friend but it is good to know that she has been there for Ash.

Madison holds out her hand for Lily to shakes which she does and they exchange words of greeting.

Soon we are walking up the stairs towards Madison's office. I can't help but be amazed by all the memorabilia that adorns all the walls. I tune back in and hear Madison explaining.

"...as you are probably aware, the owner of the record company, my boss and one of my best friends, Ashley Davies, her Dad was the late great Raife Davies of Purple Venom fame. All the memorabilia is either from Purple Venom's great days or have been donated by friends of his. We do, however, have some newer memorabilia from bands or artists which have been signed by SCAD Records. This is one of my favourite bits of memorabilia from Purple Venom."

We stop beside the Purple Venom waistcoat that Ashley's Dad gave her on the first and only time I met him. It makes me sad to think I will never meet him again but I internally smile at how sexy Ashley looked in that vest.

"SCAD Records is an interesting, can you explain the meaning behind the name?" Lily asks. "I think the viewers would like to know."

Obviously both Lily and Madison know the reason behind the name, they both look at and smile silly little grins before Madison says.

"Lily, unfortunately it is not my place to tell you the reason behind the name but I'm sure if you asked the great boss, she would be happy to divulge that information." How diplomatic. "I can say though that the name is very close to her heart." She adds in the last part for my benefit.

"Anyway here we are." Maddy says as she opens her office door.

Her office is massive and her silver, gold and platinum records are hanging proudly on the left hand wall of the room.

On her desk sit photos of her and Ash as well as one of all of us in happier times. I can't help but feel myself grin at the photo in the frame which I now have in my hands. I'm lost in my memories, so when Madison phone rings it brings me sharply out of my daze and I jump dropping the photo on the desk. Madison and Lily giggle at me at me and I glare at them whilst muttering my apologies. The name that flashes up on the phone is "Alex Lopez" and Madison notices this and grins.

"Morning sexy," Madison says answering the phone and I can't help but wonder if the person on the other end is blushing. "What can I do for you this fine morning?"

I wish I could hear the whole conversation but obviously I can only hear Madison's side. All the giggling, blushing and flirting she is doing must mean one thing she must like this "Alex" person a lot.

"Is she really? That's great! Ok thanks, Alex."

Madison grins widely as she hangs up the phone.

"So, what's the plan, Lily?"

"Well Madison, I thought that me and you could have a chat about what we are expecting and what we want out of the project. If its ok with you I thought Spencer could talk a walk around the building to gather ideas of places we would like to film, it that ok with both of you?" Lily replies with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Lily, I don't think I can…" I plead but before I can continue Madison says.

"That would be great by me, Lily. Spencer, Ash isn't here. I realise her Porsche is in her spot but she is in a meeting and caught a lift with another colleague of ours."

"Ummm…I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a look around. I'll see you later." I say as I make tentative steps towards the door.

As I wander around the building that houses SCAD Records, I have conflicting feelings. On one hand I am very proud of Ashley and everything she has achieved but at the same time I wish I was had been by her side as this is what we spoke about her doing.

I have managed, somehow, to walk towards Ashley's office. Her assistant is not at her desk and I can't resist having a look inside so I just walk through the open office door.

My heart immediately skips and I think to myself I am going to kill Madison later because I am now staring at Ashley's back while she tunes her guitar.

She is even more gorgeous than I remember and I only saw her last night for goodness sake.

As I look at her back, I can tell that the three years and a bit we have been apart have changed her. I suppose that they have changed me too but I don't feel I have changed that much. Except for the fact that I'm engaged!

I don't want to scare her so I gently greet her. She turns around and my mouth goes dry as she catches my eye. I swear at that moment I have never been more grateful to Madison. My mind is saying "kiss her".

I can't seem to get that one thought out of my mind so I can ask her the one question I want the answer for "why did you congratulate me last night?". I'm not surprised as my brain has never really functioned properly around her.

She tries to make her way passed me but all I know is I can't let her do that, I need her to stay so before I can think about it I grab her wrist.

I know I have no right to ask but I plead with her to wait and talk to me. Out of nowhere she starts stroking my cheek and I swear I melt into a puddle, like Alex Mack used to, I can't begin to describe how much I have missed her touch. I can't believe I realised this only I few days ago.

I don't her half of what she is saying to me because of her touch, so the only words I hear are "…decide…want you…always…won't cheat". She finishes with her nose crinkling grin and before I know it we are both leaning forward.

I know I should not be doing this, I have a fiancée but it's been so long since I kissed her I can't help myself.

Suddenly, Madison and Lily come into the office laughing and joking before I get chance to kiss those amazing lips. Then I hear Madison say "woah, Lily, I think we have come in at the wrong moment."

I can't help but think "yes you have" and it's just another reason to kill Madison later but as Ashley makes her excuses and leaves. I remember I can't cheat on Nicole with her – it wouldn't be fair to either of them.

I might be acting like a hormonal teenager like I always do near Ashley but I'm an engaged woman.

As I sink down in the sofa, I can't help thanking Madison for coming in but I think I have made my decision, I need Ashley Davies.

Lily and Madison come and sit down on either side of me and each put a comforting hand on my back.

Lily breaks the silence and says "Spence, what was that?"

I had just opened my mouth to reply but before I can my phone rings. I look at the screen and it is a withheld number.

"Hello, Spencer Carlin speaking…"

* * *

**So? Review – hate it loved it or was it too soon? Next chapter: curveball or no curveball?**


	9. Meet Nicole Earl

**I LIVE IN ENGLAND SO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ****SOUTH OF NOWHERE****!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on alerts/favourites, I'm well chuffed. Thank you so very much, I loving writing it.**

**I am thinking about writing a Glee fic (Faberry and some Brittana) what do you think – would you read it?**

**I own SCAD Records, Nicole and Alex.**

**Unfortunately I may not be able to update for about a week. Sorry. I will try though…your ideas are always appreciated though…hint hint.**

**Some replies:**

**hugbuddy13:** Yes they did. But what happens next?

**elfspirit7 and Irishgrl33****: **Sorry neither but the cliffhanger or who is ringing Spencer won't be resolved or revealed yet.

**Charlee: **Sorry for the cliffhanger but I need you to keep reading! Spashley friendship maybe – where they ever just friends though.

**LoveAsh87: **If Madison and Lily had of not come in they would of kissed and Spencer would of cheated. So your point is invalid. :-P

**Adibou: **Nice to hear from you. Enjoy the chapter!

**Supernaye: **You sound just like me. Don't get in to trouble though!

**

* * *

**

Meet Nicole Earl

I am a freelance photographer/journalist, so apart from being creative I am good at reading people.

Spencer, however, even though I could read her most of the time, I haven't been able to read her since she proposed. I hoped it would pass or at least or at least she would talk to me but months have passed and I'm still waiting. I hate to think she has been hiding something since we met about two and a half years ago but I think she has.

She thinks I don't see or hear what's going on around me but I do.

Every time I ask about her past, she locks down. Even the people around us look on me with slight sympathy – Paula, Arthur, Glen, Chelsea, Kyla, Aiden and Lily. I wish she would tell me, then at least then we could move forward together or separately but I have mentally prepared myself for the worse. We both deserve to be happy and at the moment we are not.

I was having a coffee break at Ego Centric when we first locked eyes. I was on break from an interview and taking some photographs of a new band, True Lies, they were rumoured to be the next big thing and SCAD Records had just signed them. I have heard that Madison Duarte was instrumental in signing them, so I was kind of hoping she would be coming along with them but she didn't. See, I love Madison's music and it didn't hurt that she was very sexy. I had heard that she had recently come out as being bi-sexual and as a vice-president of SCAD Records there was hope.

As soon as I saw the blue eyes and blonde hair of Spencer Carlin, I was a goner. Madison was totally forgotten about. She was only a fantasy anyway. That is why I was very annoyed when Spencer admitted that she knew her and she was one of her best friends.

I offered to buy Spencer on the condition that she would come and sit with me. We chatted for a while but the time soon came for me to get back to the band. We exchanged phone numbers and I promised I would call her. Spencer didn't seem like the type of girl to make the first move.

Thankfully I finished with the band earlier than expected. I was glad as I could not take my mind off Spencer Carlin the girl I met earlier in the day. I didn't care if I was too forward as I phoned her as soon as I got home. I remember the telephone conversation like yesterday.

_

* * *

_

"Hello, Spencer Carlin speaking?" She answers after a couple of minutes.

"_Well if it isn't the beautiful blonde with amazing blue eyes that I met in Ego Centric today." I flirted and hoped she wouldn't mind a bit of flirting. During coffee we were both flirting. "Hi, it's Nicole Earl do you remember me?"_

"_Well hello there you, of course I remember you!" She says flirting back and I think to myself "Bingo". _

_She continues "I'm terribly glad you called, I'm extremely lonely, can you help?"_

_I physically gulp and I don't care if she can hear it, she is so very sexy at the moment. "I'm sure I could help with that. What do you say I come and pick you up and take you out beautiful?" all fingers and toes are crossed._

_There is a long pause before she says "yeah, that sounds great Nic. I'll see you soon."_

_I'm confused we were flirting then she just totally blew cold, I'll have to ask her about that later._

* * *

That first night we had a great time and it was the first of many. I did asked her about why she blew cold on me when I called her beautiful earlier on the phone and she explained that she hated pet names. I knew there was more to the story than that but I didn't push it. I mean I didn't what to ruin something before it even began. She never did tell me the whole story on why she hated pet names but it had gotten better over the years, I could get away with calling her some pet names.

We had been together and very happy, well for my part anyway, for two years before she proposed to me. I had always thought I would be the one to propose to her but she proved me wrong. Spencer Carlin is nothing but beautiful even if she is confusing at times.

We both had a day off, so she took me for a coffee at Ego Centric. She presented me with a dark red rose and in the middle of it was I beautiful white gold ring.

She said "Nicole Earl, I never thought I would meet someone as caring as you. You make me feel very loved. Will you marry me?"

Of course I said "yes" straight away, I mean have you seen Spencer? No-one in their right minds should say no to her.

I really tried to ignore the strange look on her face when I said yes. I am still ignoring the sinking feeling that she didn't actually expect me to agree to marry her.

Then when I saw Kyla in the bridal shop with her mum and her sister, Ashley, something clicked and I realise that they were all hiding someone from me – Ashley. I never even knew Kyla had a sister, to my recollection it had never been mentioned before. Who was Ashley Woods and why were they hiding her?

I had not mentioned to Spencer that I had bumped into Kyla, her mum and Ashley. After all it was in a bridal shop and we had not even set a wedding date yet but somehow she knew, somehow she knew. I could see it in her face, the worry and the slight panic.

That evening was our weekly dinner with Paula and Arthur, my future in-laws, but something had obviously rattled the three of them, maybe it was the person in the Porsche that was driving away from the house as I was pulling up. As normal though, during dinner I kept smiling like I knew nothing. In reality though I didn't know anything, I had my suspicions but until Spencer spoke to me that's the way it would stay.

I might be, actually I know I was, fooling myself but I did not want my relationship with Spencer to end. You don't take a photograph or write an article without being able to see the end result. I could see my future with Spencer and I was not about to let that go without a fight.

* * *

So, the next day when I woke up alone, Spencer had already gone to work with Lily, I made a decision. I was going to by Spencer an engagement ring. I mean I had one so I was only fair. I hoped this would be enough to show her my love. Luckily I had a pretty easy day with one shoot later this afternoon, so I got dressed and drove to the jewellers.

I immediately saw the perfect ring for my fiancée. It was white gold with three diamonds set into the band. The ring, hopefully, would make her amazing blue eyes pop.

I was just paying for the ring when I happened. Shots began to ring out and all I remember is being told to get on the floor. All I thought about was Spencer, I need her in my life, I will not lose her, I will fight for her.

All I wanted to do was to go home to her and snuggle up in Spencer's arms. Before I know what I am doing, I am crawling towards the door. People are screaming at me to stop but I don't.

Suddenly my whole world goes black…but from the depths I can hear Spencer's voice calling to me.

**

* * *

**

So what did you think? Did you hate it or love it? What happened to Nic? Do you care?


	10. Best Friends

**I LIVE IN ENGLAND SO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ****SOUTH OF NOWHERE****!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on alerts/favourites, I'm well chuffed. Thank you so very much, I loving writing it.**

**So I don't think you guys read this bit but to prove me wrong in your review tell me one random fact about yourself. Mine is that I pulled my hand up the vacuum cleaner (hoover if you will) when I was two.**

**I own SCAD Records, Nicole and Alex.**

**Some replies:**

**Purpleniya: **Hello. We all want Spashley but they have to get over some hurdles first.

**elfspirit7: **Update is here. Glad you are enjoying it.

**Charlee: **Thank you for your rant. I love that you don't want Nicole to die. I will let you know but I debated about it long and hard. If you kill me you will never get the cliffhangers resolved. :-P

**slushhy and imaferrari: **Read and find out!

**kahlelatera: **Thank you for the criticism. I dare you to write something and see how you get on.

**Spontaneous reader, .Dreams**** and LoveAsh87****:** Thank you.

**Cutebabe79:** I'm glad you enjoyed Nicole's POV. Spashley back together, really? Are you sure?

**Sorry if it is a bit jumpy.**

* * *

Photographs can tell a million of stories, some happy, some sad. A photograph can tell you want to expect or what you didn't expect. The best photographs are the ones that surprise you. Sometimes a photograph can make you see into the future, likewise the past. Photographs can also show you memories that you have forgotten about.

A human face is the same, it can show you so much without even saying a word.

**

* * *

**

Spencer's POV

I hate to think what my face looked like at that exact moment, I received the phone call. I felt my blood flow from my face. I had just shared a moment with Ash and I was so happy. How quickly your emotions can in a second!

"Hello, Spencer Carlin speaking…"

"Miss Carlin, this is Officer Buckley from the LA Police Department here. I'm ringing to inform you of an incident involving Nicole Earl, who I believe is your fiancée?"

I felt a huge lump in my throat form as I asked, "Yes she is…is she ok, Officer?

"I am sorry to hate to have to tell you that earlier, Nicole was shot in the stomach during an armed robbery at a jewellery store. She has been taken to St Ann's Hospital and is under the care of the doctors. I am told her condition is critical but stable."

I literally cannot answer and when I don't respond Lily takes my phone from me and speaks to the officer. I don't feel it being taken or hear the rest of the conversation.

Soon I have Madison's arms around me and she is trying to comfort me. I feel numb as me and Lily say goodbye.

Before I know it I am being shuffled into the relatives' room at the hospital. I don't want to be here, the last time I was here when Clay died. My throat feels like its closing up and I start panicking.

"I have to go, I have to go, I…have…to…go."

Suddenly someone pulls me into their arms from behind. I start pushing them away and as I try to escape, I hear a voice say I my ear.

"Shhh, Spence I'm here and I'll never let you go again."

I know that voice.

Ashley.

Ashley is comforting me, why and how she is here, I don't really care about because she is here. She is here with me. I relax into her arms as she comforts me.

Me, Ash, Lily and Madison all wait in silence for some news and after what seems like a lifetime, my mum walks through the door, thankfully she is not covered in blood like she was with Clay. Seeing my mum pulls me out of the trance like state I am in, she looks surprise to see Ashley here. She walks towards me and I am pulled into her arms. I always find that mums give the best hugs and make feel totally safe.

"Spence honey, Nic was shot at pretty close range. Unfortunately she has lost a lot of blood but luckily the bullet missed the kidneys and liver. We lost her once but thankfully we got her back. She's stable for now Spencer and is asking for you." The doctor in my mum said.

I felt Ashley's hand leave mine, I hadn't even realised she had hold of it, in the first place. I looked at her straight in the eyes and said. "Will you stay, I need you?"

She looks unsure and questions me. "Are you sure?"

"Ashley, yes I'm sure I need my best friend."

"Of course, I will stay Spencer." She says as she leans forward and kisses my forehead.

As I walk out of the room with my mum and start walking towards Nicole, I cannot help but think that my life has just got a bit more complicated.

**

* * *

**

Madison's POV

After saying goodbye to Spencer and Lily, I made my way to the studio.

This day was getting stranger by the hour. I was so happy to see Spence this morning, I had missed her. It was not by choice that I had not seen much of her in the last three years but I saw Ashley every day and she needed my support.

Then I had heard from Alex that Ash had gone into the studio to play and sing for the first time ever since she opened the record label. I'm sure that it was something to done with seeing Spencer last night, it was awesome news! I had been hoping / pleading with her to record again.

I hopefully had, with Alex and Lily, engineered a meeting between them which worked perfectly, although I was amazed to walk in pre-kiss. I knew they belong together. A love like theirs never dies. Ashley had left quickly and before Spencer had chance to explain what me and Lily had just walked in on, she received the phone call about Nicole.

I have never met the woman but I felt so sorry for her. Spencer, I knew would now face some very difficult decisions in the near future. Even if she wanted Ash back, she would not leave her fiancée now.

As I near the studio, I grin. Ash is singing "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and she sounds perfect like always.

"_Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I wil_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been"_

Probably not the best song choice at the moment I thought but at least she is singing again.

**

* * *

**

Ashley's POV

For three and a bit years I have not stepped foot in the studio to play or sing. I have done a bit of producing here and there. I mean I'm the owner of a record label I have to give my hand in. I always produce all of Madison's records as I still write for her. I have written a few songs for myself but in my office or the apartment where I live. Of course I still sing in the shower – doesn't every one?

The apartment I live in is ok but it is not a home. My home was the loft with Spencer. I had never felt like I had a real home but I found it was her. I guess it was in my DNA to screw up.

Ever since I saw Spencer, I have felt more alive than I have done for ages. Madison, Kyla and everyone else have been great and have kept believing in me during the bad dark times and believe me there have been quite a few! The random hook ups, didn't really help but I needed the sex – I think I am a slight sex addict. I had rules for the hook ups though like never going for blue-eyed blondes, it was only definitely a one night thing and I never had the same girl twice. The sex was good but never mind blowing like it was with Spencer. I mean we used to do it every day, where ever and whenever. I could never get enough of her.

I was so lost in the music that I didn't hear Maddy come in. As I finished, I opened my eyes and I saw her beaming at me through the glass. I grinned back and beckoned her in.

She wrapped me up in a hug as she said. "You sounded great as always Ash. It has been such a long time and I have missed hearing you."

"Thanks Mads, I have really missed it too. Maybe we could duet together sometime? By the way I assume that that you planned Spencer walking in on me?" I questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, sort of, Alex and Lily helped too. What I didn't expect was things to turn like they did!" Madison smirked and I nervously smiled. I wasn't expecting it myself. "Ash, listen Spencer received a phone call after you left, Nicole has been seriously hurt in an armed robbery…she was shot."

My face fell I knew that this meant she would not be free anytime soon. I know that sounds selfish but after the moment we had, my hopes had been raised.

I had to go to the hospital. I walked out on Spencer when Clay was shot. If I ever had a chance with her again, I knew I had to be with her now. She would never forgive me a second time and whatever we are or would possibly be in the future, first and foremost I was her friend and she needed her friends.

"Come on, Mads. We go to go." I say as I head out of the studio door.

"Ash…I don't think that it is such a good idea…" Madison replies.

I turn around sharply and say "Look, Madison, if Spencer does not want me there she will and can say then we can go. I have walked away from her in this situation once before and it caused me to lose her for the first time. I can't survive if I lose her again even if it is only just as a friend."

"OK, who are you and what have you doing with my friend, Ashley?" She jokes. "Seriously, Ash I'm so proud of you. Let's go. I will let Alex know on the way."

"I bet you will, when are you going to ask her out, Duarte?" I tease her, smirking and I wink at her as we get into my Porsche.

"I… Let's go and see Spence." She pleads with me, bless her she has it bad for Alex.

The drive to the hospital is silent apart from the music on the radio and I cannot but hope that I am making the right decision.

Before we enter the hospital, Madison takes my hand and asks me again "are you sure?" and I just nod my head. Our hands stay interlinked as we make our way into the hospital. From the information desk we find out that Spencer and Lily are in the relatives' room.

After a bit of flirting from Madison we are let through. As we near the relatives' room, I can hear Spencer shouting "…I have to go…"

I can feel her pain from here, the memories it must bringing back about Clay. We all lost a friend that night but to lose a sibling must be a hundred times worse. I can't imagine losing Kyla like that. I break away from Madison and run towards the shouting and Spencer.

When I reach the room, I find that Lily is trying without success to calm her down. I rush in and wrap my arms around Spencer's waist from behind.

As I whisper into her ear ""Shhh, Spence I'm here and I'll never let you go again." I feel the tension in her body subside and she relaxes against me.

While we were waiting for news I have been comforting Spencer in silence. When Paula walks in, I can tell she is shocked that I am here. I give her a nod and a small smile. I am just glad she is not covered in blood like she was last time.

Paula pulls Spencer into her arms and I'm sure that she is unaware that our hands are still interlinked. Paula explains Nicole's situation and I know that me, Lily and Madison are listening intently too.

I would not wish Nicole's fate on anyone and for Spencer to suffer this way twice is heart breaking.

I would keep hold Spencer's hand forever if she would give me permission to but she has to go and see her fiancée so I release her hand.

The short conversation we have next makes my heart soar and my hopes are raised again. She wants me to stay here and support her. I question her again to make sure my ears aren't hearing things, also I'm feeling very overwhelmed.

My ears aren't playing up and I hear her say. "Ashley, yes I'm sure I need my best friend."

Just then I realise that these three years have changed both of us a lot but I now feel ready to just be her friend. I can hope for more though, right?

"Of course, I will stay Spencer." I reply as I kiss her forehead.

I watch as Spencer and Paula leave the room and walk down the corridor towards Nicole, I can't help but wondered what would of happened if Nicole had not got shot or if Madison and Lily had walked in a second later…

**

* * *

**

Nicole's POV

I was lying on a hospital bed, in a private room, it helps having a future mother-in-law for a doctor. I don't think I have ever been in so much pain. I have a line in my arm so they can put blood back into my body and an IV line in my hand. My stomach is very tender and sore, it has been lightly bandaged. From what I understand, from the doctors, I am incredibly lucky to be alive.

I have been asking for Spencer for a while. I know this must be hard on her after what happened with Clay. I just need her here with me.

I hear the door open but I can't see who it is but as soon as I hear "hey Nic" I knew my beautiful angelic Spencer has arrived. Spencer walked towards the bed and sat in the chair next to me.

I reached out and took Spencer's hand, holding it tight and said "Spencer, I was so scared. I only wanted to surprise you with an engagement ring…I hope I still have it. I love you so much Spencer."

"Nic, you really didn't have to buy me an engagement ring you know?" Spencer said smiling. "I love you too."

"Spence, I'm so tired,"

"Hey, go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up, I'm not going anywhere."

As I fell asleep, I could hear myself mumble "not yet…" in reply to Spencer's statement.

**

* * *

**

So what did you think? Next time: Talks, Flirtations, Stag Night?, Best Friends.


	11. Fights, Flirting and Ashley

**I LIVE IN ENGLAND SO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ****SOUTH OF NOWHERE****!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on alerts/favourites, I'm well chuffed. Thank you so very much, I loving writing it.**

**Hey so check out my Glee fic, it's called "Queen Bees", Faberry and Brittana goodness.**

**Thank you for everyone that response to my question. Do Ashley and Spencer have middle names in the show? Any SON facts are welcome!**

**I own SCAD Records, Nicole and Alex.**

**Some replies:**

**hugbuddy13: **Thanks for the review. Well let's see if it gets better…

**Isabella and slushhy: **Let's find out if you are right.

**LoveAsh87****:** Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I think deep down Nicole has always known.

**elfspirit7: **Why poor Spencer, shouldn't it be poor Nicole?

**Irishgrl33: **The question is do you trust me to make things right? Patience is a virtue.

**Charlee: **"Major hard" is right, but will Spencer follow her heart or her head? Nicole is alive because of your rant in the last review.

**Cutebabe79:** Harder really? I kind of think it would have been easier for Spencer. I mean Nicole knew nothing of Ashley and Spashley would be together again!

**A Mind That Sits Still: **Love the name. My mind never sits still though. Thank you for your random fact, here's one for you…I hate cheese and only like it on Pizza.

**imaferrari: **I trip over a lot too, I once fall down the steps of a swimming pool and lots more. My friends also laugh. I swear I find at least one new bruise on me a day if not more! I don't think Nicole is desperate as such just anxious.

**kahlelatera: **Thank you for your PM.

**

* * *

**

Aiden's POV

I can't believe it is my stag night tonight. I have no idea what has been planned but my best man has it sorted. Glen is my best man. I would have loved Ashley to be my best 'wo'man but I could not deprive Kyla of her sister.

I'm so proud of the relationship that Kyla and Ashley have created. After the initial stumbling blocks they now have a very strong sisterly relationship although I am not saying they do not have their moments. All siblings do. Kyla and Ashley have supported each other through everything. Kyla was by Ashley's side as she set up SCAD Records, Kyla along with Madison was made a vice president of the company because Ash decided that she needed her family around her. In the same way Ashley has supported Kyla throughout all our fights and relationship problems but she has been very fair to both of us. I doubt we would be here today without Ashley's love and support. I love my girls so much. I cannot wait for Ashley to become my sister and I absolutely cannot wait to marry Kyla.

I am yet again playing on my Xbox when my future wife comes back from work and walks through the front door. I quickly turn it off as I don't want to get told off, Kyla doesn't like me to play too much Xbox, I have been playing on it since she left for work this morning – oops, but what else is a day off for? I should of really have gone to the gym but I don't think I could do much more to improve this body!

"Hey baby, how was your day?" I ask Kyla as I meet her at the door with a kiss.

"Well, let's see, my lovely sister is still at the hospital with Spence. So she asked Alex to ask me to go to her meetings for her! I mean I love music but I do not know half the stuff about music that Ash does. She is acting like a teenager in love and not like the owner of a great record company." Kyla fumes. "I'm so sorry, Aid. I am not really mad at Ash but I'm so mad at Spencer. I'm so concerned that Ashley is going to get hurt again and Spencer will be the cause of it. When and if Ashley gets hurt, I don't think that we will be able to save her this time. I am so very scared that I will lose my sister."

I bundle my arms around her petite frame and hug her tightly. I kiss the top of her head, as I feel her tears wetting my t-shirt.

"Kyla baby, I know. I know. I warned Spence to be careful with Ashley and not to raise her hopes but here she is leaning on Ash for support after her fiancée was shot. At the moment the only thing we can be there for Ash. I know it is hard but your sister can be so stubborn at times. Listen I will try and talk to Ash tonight, she is still coming right?"

Kyla nods her head, smiling. "Yes, she would not miss her best friend's stag night for anything."

I breathe a sigh of relief we had made the stag and hen parties on separate nights as we both wanted Ashley there. Apart from Ashley the parties were strictly male and female even though we share a lot of the same friends.

"I actually need a shower before I get ready, fancy coming with me?" I ask and wink at my future wife.

She grins and takes my hand as she leads us up the stairs.

I love this woman!

**

* * *

**

Spencer's POV

It has been three days since Nic was shot in the stomach and although she has had a few wobbles, namely two days ago her wound reopened and she bled seriously, so much so she had to have another blood transfusion, but apart from that she seems to be recovering well. Her doctors say she is anyway and they reckon she could be back at home in a few days. I am a bit nervous about that.

Ashley has been great, she has been here every day, supporting me just like I asked her to. I feel bad that I have been taking up her time especially as I know she has been neglecting the record company. In a strange way, Ashley has more than made up for when Clay died and she walked away from me. I haven't told her that because she might leave and I do not want her to leave. I feel so selfish.

Right now, in my mind, I feel strong and I know who I want. I have always known. I need to break up with Nicole but it has to be the right time. At the moment it is not the right time as she is still recovering.

"Spencer, when is she coming?" Nic asks me.

I smirk at her. She is extremely excited as Madison is coming to visit. I thought it was the least I could do, seeing as Nicole now knows Madison is a close friend of mine. "Soon Nic. Very soon. Madison is not known for her timing though."

We keep talking as we wait for Madison, who is late as usual, but my thoughts keep turning to Ashley. While Maddy is here with Nic, I have arranged to meet Ashley for a coffee.

"Spencer, did you call Leah?" Nic asks me, making me jump.

"Yes unfortunately, I did. She will be here tomorrow. She still doesn't like me." I pout.

Leah Jewel is Nic's best friend. She hates me with a passion. Although Nic doesn't see it as Leah never shows her dislike in front of her. She is very clever. I'm sure that she has some unrequited feelings for my fiancée. I can't blame her just look at me and Ashley.

Nic says to me. "Spencer, please don't fight or argue with Lee, she is my best friend. She does not hate you, she just does not know you like I do. If she did, she would love you just like I do. Well, not exactly like me but you get my drift." She giggles and winks at me. "Spence…"

Nicole is interrupted is just then Madison breezes through the door. "Hola chicas."

I swear that sometimes my friend has the most perfect timing. I hate to think what Nic was going to say or do.

I lean over the bed and give Nic a kiss on her cheek and say. "Right, I will leave you two to it. I am just going to grab a coffee. Maddy be gentle with her."

Nic has got the loveliest smile on her face and after the last few days it is great to see it. I walk towards the door before I walk out Madison says, "of course, I will take care of her" and in a hushed voice so only I can hear she says. "You be careful around Ash." I nod and kiss her cheek.

I nearly run to the coffee shop to meet Ash but instead I decide on a very brisk walk. I cannot help but stop and stare at Ashley when I walk through the coffee shop door, she looks absolutely stunning as always.

"Hi." She greets me as I walk up to the table and she gives me a friendly hug. We have not yet got used to greeting each other as just friends so it is still a bit awkward. As we sit down she says. "I got you a mocha and a doughnut, hope that is ok?"

She is so sweet, she was always doing stuff like this when we were together, it just reminds me how happy we were. "Thanks Ash."

"Ah it's ok." She says shyly as she scratches the back of her head, "Um…so how are you and how is Nicole?"

"We're both good, she seems to be recovering well. Madison is with her at the moment – she loves Madison. Nic's best friend is coming in tomorrow as well. What about you?"

"I suppose that someone has to love Madison hey?" I giggle with her, so sarcastic. "Seriously, though I'm fine but I have to get back to work tomorrow. I have lumbered my work with Kyla and I imagine she is pretty mad. If you need anything you can call me though."

I feel a lump in my throat forming. "It is fine, Ash. The record company is missing you, I totally understand. It is what you do best – leave." I can't help myself from sounding nasty.

Ashley just looks at me with a look of "I cannot believe you just said that" and stands up. She looks really hurt and goes to say something to me but thinks better of it and just walks away.

I bang my head down on the table, I can't believe I just said that to her. What is wrong with me?

**

* * *

**

Ashley's POV

I have to get up from the table and walk away from Spencer. Tears are forming in my eyes I cannot believe she has just said that to me. I can't cry in front of her and so I walked away, again. I have to get back to work. I had left the business in Kyla's hands for one day too long. Aiden had just texted me before Spencer arrived, telling me that Kyla was stressed out and in no certain terms to get my arse back in the to the office.

Every day since Nicole was shot, I have been at the hospital supporting Spencer because she asked me. Everyone knows that I would do anything Spencer asked of me even if it was to leave her alone forever. I would. I love her but she needs to be her happy. Nicole does not even know that I'm here, let alone about me and our intense relationship. It feels like we are back in high school and sneaking around behind Paula's back – only this time it is Nicole's back, her freaking fiancée.

The thing is our friendship was never clear, I mean we started off as friends but with a lot of flirting on the side. If I'm honest I had started falling for her the first day we met and I took her around LA.

I can hear her pleading with me to stop because she didn't mean it and she needs me. The thing is I don't need to be needed, I need to be loved. I want so much to turn back and tell her I know she didn't mean it and run into her arms but if can't. If I do, then see will see how much I'm hurting. I have tried to be so strong for her for the last couple of days but I can't do it anymore. I should of never of let myself fall again. I let her back in when I knew she had a fiancée. I was stupid. I was sort of happy before I can be again.

On my way out of the hospital I text Madison and Alex, letting them know my plans. My plan is to go home, get dressed, go to Aiden's stag night, get drunk, flirt and get my sexy on. Not the best plan I know but I need a release.

Aiden's stag night is taking place at Ego, not the place I would of book but that's what I get for leaving the planning up to Glen. Since Glen and Chelsea got together, he seems to have grown up and then other times not so much. At least at Ego, I will not be harassed by wannabe artists/bands or the paparazzi.

I cannot wait to get my party on and forget all out my so called friend…Spencer Carlin.

**

* * *

**

Third's Person's POV

When Aiden arrived at Ego, Ashley was already propping up the bar. Thankfully Kat was still behind the bar so she would make sure Ashley didn't get too plastered. During her dark days there was a whole support network and Kat was one of the support links, she already had been warned today that Ashley was on a mission.

Aiden didn't want his stag night to get ruined or get too heavy but he had promised Kyla he would talk to Ashley. He sat down on the stool next to her and asked "Ash, what's up?"

Ashley looked at him eyes wide from the drinking, slurring she said "Ssspencer…ssstupid…sssaid I was leaving her again…need to get back to work…you sssaid get your arse back there…ssshe doesn't love me…never ssshould of ssseen her…broke my heart."

Aiden wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said. "Oh Ash, she does love you but she's got Nicole to think about now. Maybe just calm down a bit and tomorrow you can sit down and talk properly."

"" Ashley said.

Right then a girl walked in Ego and caught Ashley's eye. She was off the stool and walking toward the girl seductively in less than 10 seconds flat. Aiden could only watch, stare and hope that Ashley did not return to her womanizing ways.

As the night drew on Aiden was having a good time, he admitted to himself it was even better than he thought it would be and he could not believe he had Glen Carlin to thank for it.

He was however keeping an eye on Ashley. He could not get over the fact that Ashley's new "friend" looked very familiar but he could not, for the life of him, remember where from.

Ashley and the girl were very much enjoying themselves. Ashley thought this was the perfect release for her pent up frustration with all things Spencer Carlin. She may think differently in the morning though when she is not drunk and has a hangover. She knows she will have to face Spencer sometime but at the moment she cannot even consider it.

Ashley, Aiden, Glen and the rest of the stags were unaware that Spencer had walked through Ego's door. After a lot of pleading to Kyla, Madison and Alex they finally told her where the stag night was being held. Considering Glen was her brother and not the sharpest tool in the box, she could have easily guessed.

Spencer needed to talk to Ashley and clear things with her, she felt awful about what she said, but she was not prepared for what she saw. Ashley, her Ashley, was grinding on the dancefloor with a girl - they look like they were practically having sex. Spencer wanted to go over there and rip the girl away from Ashley but her feet wouldn't move.

Right then she made up her mind. She was going back to the hospital and telling Nicole that she could not marry her because she would always be in love with Ashley.

Unfortunately for Spencer she could not have predict what would await her at the hospital…

**

* * *

**

Like / hate – discuss!


	12. Past, Present and Future?

**I LIVE IN ENGLAND SO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ****SOUTH OF NOWHERE****!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on alerts/favourites, I'm well chuffed. Thank you so very much, I loving writing it.**

**I own SCAD Records, Nicole, Leah and Alex.**

**Sorry for the late update, you were supposed to have this sooner, but I have not been well. You know what they say though better late than never.**

**Some replies:**

**Purpleniya: **Me too…so let's find out.

**elfspirit7: **Update is here.

**imaferrari: **So many questions. So answers: maybe, maybe, maybe.

**Irishgrl33: **Thank you for the review. I love that your guessing what happens next.

**sonfan92:** Sorry, definitely not…I have other plans for Madison.

**Elly1212: **fml? It is good that you hate and love it all at the same time it means that I'm doing it right.

**Supernaye: **Thank you for your forgiveness. Let's find out if you are right or wrong.

**LoveAsh87****:** Shall we find out.

**Charlee: **Sorry I suck but I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Nice ideas.

**slushhy: **Lol, did I make you speechless?

**hugbuddy13: **Thanks for the review. Well let's see if it gets better…

**AprilLouise: **Hi, glad you enjoyed it.

**mb168: **Um…well I just did. Was Spencer really?

**Cutebabe79:** I keep tell you that I have learnt from the best. You! Quite possibly Nic could find a happy ending. True nightclub chick might make Ashley fall you never do know.

* * *

Also I need your suggestions for a wedding song for Kyla and Aiden.

* * *

Spencer walked through the hospital, like woman on a mission, on the drive to the hospital she became even more determined to tell Nicole the truth. If she did not confess to Ashley how she felt then she was sure she would lose her for good. She was in love with the one and only, Ashley Davies, now and forever. Spencer was upset at the thought of hurting Nicole but knew that this would be better for all in the long run.

As she went through the door of Nicole's private room, she was not prepared for the sight that met her. Spencer was obviously not expected to be back until tomorrow morning. Nicole had, with the help of some of the nurses Spencer assumed, decorated her hospital room, all romantically.

Nicole was sleeping quite peacefully it seemed, on her back in the middle of the bed. It was still too painful for her to sleep on either side. Spencer did not have the heart to wake her as she knew she had not been sleeping well, so she resolved to wait until morning and sat down in the chair at the side of Nicole's hospital bed. Soon Spencer had fallen asleep.

The sun was beaming through the blinds as Nicole awoke. She had had a great night's sleep and it was the first since the robbery where she had slept through the entire night. Her stomach was still very painful and she had been suffering for nightmares. Nicole looked around the room, she was very happy as her idea for her romantic proposal to Spencer had turned out perfectly. She made a mental note to send a thank you card to the nurses for all their help in preparing the room. Well, actually they had done 99.9% of the work as it was very painful to walk and she definitely could not reach for things.

As Nicole's eyes swept the room, they landed on the chair where a very uncomfortable looking Spencer slept.

"Spencer, wake up." Nicole said quietly.

Spencer stirred and stretched her body out. "Morning Nic." She said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, I was not expecting you until later today, not that I'm not happy to see you here. As you see I was trying to surprise you but now you have kind of ruined it. Never mind though, Spencer Carlin…"

"Nic stop, I know what you plan to do but I can't marry you, I'm so sorry." Spencer interrupted.

"Spencer, do not do this please. I love you. I have just been shot!"

"Nicole, I know you just have been shot but I can't lie to you anymore. It would not be fair to stay with you, let alone marry you when I am inconceivably in love with someone else."

"Who?" Nicole managed to choke out.

Spencer thought for a moment but decided if she ever wanted ever have a relationship, of some sort, with Nicole in the future, she had to be 100% honest right now.

"Ok, I am going to tell you the truth. Her name is Ashley Davies, Kyla's sister, you met her at the bridal shop. She is the owner of SCAD Records which stands for Spencer Carlin Ashley Davies Records. We broke up about three years when she cheated on me. We had been having communication problems for a while. I met you six months later and I hoped I could be happy again but I have come to realise that I will never but truly happy without her. I am so very sorry."

Nicole's eyes shone with unshed tears, she promised herself not to cry. "Spencer, leave now, before I do something I regret."

Spencer got out of the chair heavily and walked out the door as Nicole shouted "I loved you" from the hospital bed.

* * *

Spencer drove towards Ashley's new house. After a lot of begging again and not before Spencer explained the situation, Kyla eventually gave in and gave her the address.

Spencer wondered if this time, if Ashley, gave her another chance that they could actually make it work. She sure wanted to. Spencer pulled up in her Audi TT and looked at the house that Ashley now lived. She watched as she saw the same woman that Ashley was dancing, more like grinding, with last night walk out of the door. Spencer had not got a good look at the woman last night, as she had left quickly as a tidal wave of jealousy had hit.

The woman had obviously spent the night and Spencer could not blame Ashley, from the back she looked gorgeous. The woman turned around as she got the taxi that was waiting for her, Spencer was shocked to recognise her.

Recovering from the shock, Spencer slowly got out of the car and walked the short way up to Ashley's front door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and after a few minutes the door opened to reveal the love of her life.

"Hi." Spencer said and put her hand in a slight wave.

Ashley looked gorgeous as usual Spencer though even if she looked like she had not slept a wink.

"What do you want?" Ashley grumbled as she left the left the door slightly ajar and walked away.

Spencer took that as sign to sign to follow, as she had not shut the door fully and walked in the direction went. Spencer should have guessed that she would have ended up in the kitchen. Ashley was already nursing a mug of black coffee at the breakfast island. There was a mug of coffee with milk for Spencer on the counter too.

Spencer took a mouthful of coffee before answering Ashley's question by saying. "In answer to question, simply put I want you, Ash."

"What the hell! You can't just come into my house and say that. You have a freaking fiancée for goodness sake." Ashley yelled and stood up so she was looking at straight at Spencer.

Spencer recoiled, Ashley was fuming.

"Ash, please just calm down and listen to me. I love you, I always have and I always will. I will do anything. By the way, I haven't got a fiancée, I have left Nicole. So, what do you say?"

"I don't know, Spence you have just left Nicole, you left me for three years. Three years! I know I deserved it I really did. Those three years were dark for me. If I had not had the support of mum, Mr C, Kyla, Aid, Alex, Mads and everyone else during those years then I doubt that I would be here now. The one person I needed, you Spencer, disappeared from my life. So I don't know, I just don't know."

Spencer moved to stand next to Ashley and put her hand up to cup Ashley's cheek as she said.

"I know Ash, I know I left you and at the time it seem right the right thing to do but I left for too long. I will do anything in my power to make it up to you. So what do you say?"

Ashley did not say anything instead she leaned in to Spencer's touch, remembering their near kiss in her office. This time although nothing was standing in their way and their lips met in a sweet kiss. The kiss was, hopefully, conveying all the love they had between them and the promises for the future. Both of them knew that this kiss would be the first of many. Pulling away Ashley spoke.

"I love you, I always have and I always will, Spencer." Ashley said, using Spencer's words from earlier. "I want to make us work, third time lucky and all that." Spencer giggled. "This time I will move heaven and earth to make it work. That being said, we need to take things slow because, for one my heart won't cope if it breaks again and for two we still have a lot of issues."

Spencer's heart skipped a beat and she beamed at Ashley, she really wanted to kiss her again but did not want to push her luck.

"Ash, would like to have lunch with me?" Spencer asked, as she tucked her hair behind her ears, her palms were sweaty and she was incredibly nervous, it was like she was asking a girl out for the very first time.

Ashley took Spencer's hands in hers and said. "You so cute, nothing would make me happier, gorgeous."

Ashley's words had made Spencer blush red. She could not remember the last time she had heard that "gorgeous" word come out of Ashley's mouth. Spencer had all but forgotten that she seen Leah leaving Ashley's house this morning. Sure it maybe be brought up in the future, but they had a long road in front of them, Spencer made a silent promise to herself that whatever happens she will never again left Ashley.

"I guess I'll go now but I will see you at lunch." Spencer said.

"Yeah, you will, Spence." Ashley said and her face lit up with a nose crinkling grin.

She really did not Spencer to go but it was for the best they certainly did not want to rush things. As she walked Spencer to her car they shared one more kiss and she watched as Spencer drove off.

As should as Spencer was out of sight, Ashley rang Kyla to tell her the news. Likewise as soon as Spencer was out of Ashley's sight she stopped the car and rang Lily.

Neither Spencer and Ashley could wait for their lunch "date", they both felt that this time they would never let one another go.

* * *

So was it too fast? Just right? Is this the last time we will see/hear from Nicole and Leah? Who wants to see the date?


	13. Tentative Steps

**I LIVE IN ENGLAND SO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ****SOUTH OF NOWHERE****!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on alerts/favourites, I'm well chuffed. Thank you so very much, I loving writing it.**

**I own SCAD Records, Nicole, Leah and Alex.**

**Ok, so I know I lot of you were not happy with the last chapter and thought it was too fast. I was thinking of re-writing it but I have decided to stick by made decision. I promise their relationship will slow and there are a couple obstacles to get over. So please show me some love. **

**Sorry about the wait, I had other things to do but I never forgot about it…I just hope it is worth the wait.**

**Over 100 reviews…wow…I must be doing something right, hey? Thank you so very much.**

**Some replies:**

**LoveAsh87****:** Ah sucks, thanks. Let's find out shall we?

**Purpleniya: **Me too…so let's find out.

**hugbuddy13: **Thanks for the review. Well let's see if it gets better…

**spashley08: **Let's see, this is a Spashley story though. Thanks for the suggestion.

**Made4Bama: **Glad you love it. Is there any reason behind your name?

**ShadowHawk kv: **Thanks for the suggestion. Each to their own, I guess.

**Elly1212: **Thanks for the suggestion…nothing wrong with being prepared. More drama, does that not follow Spashley around?

**Charlee: **Yep Ashley is whipped and smitten, isn't that a good thing? Thanks for the suggestion. Yeah, maybe a story about Leah, maybe Spashley could make nice with Nicole and Leah?

**imaferrari: **One of my favourite cars too. Ashley is just doing what she knows, with Spencer she's different but you can yell if you want. They each have many issues to work through.

**Lovie: **Hopefully I can change your mind…

**Cutebabe79:** Glad you like it. Not too much like you, I feel we are pretty similar already. You know I hate the teasing! Much love for Nicole and Leah? Maybe.

**mb168: **Not sure about the whores bit but glad you enjoyed the chapter.

* * *

Ashley's POV

Some people live life in the fast lane. Some people live life at a slow and steady pace. I seemed to live my life both ways, it was slow and steady when I set up the record company but when it came to women and especially Spencer Carlin everything was fast.

As I sat in my office in my big desk chair, I couldn't help but think of this morning and think that everything happened with between me and Spencer was too fast. I don't know why I let her apologise for the three and bit years that we have been apart. I mean she did what was right, I cheated on her for goodness sake, I should have been on my knees begging for her forgiveness and pleading for another chance. Yet, there I was forgiving her, it was just so wrong. At lunch I would make my apologies over and over again.

I was scared to tell her everything that has happened in the last three years the good, bad and the ugly. I mean she knew most of the good, the record company was it mostly but the bad and the ugly was a list that I was not proud of. It contained fights, drugs, a couple of stints in rehab and an endless string of one night stands. The one that I'm most scared about is the one I had last night, I was on a mission at Aiden's stag night and of course I pulled. The woman had left literally less than ten minutes before Spencer arrived.

I would do anything for Spencer and I knew that if this new relationship could work I needed to be totally honest. Spencer was the one for me and I had lost her twice, because of I could not open up to her so I hid within myself. I had to make this work it would most probably be my last chance.

Ever since I met her she had some sort of hold over me, I never even needed Aiden as much as I needed Spencer. She was the reason I named the record company how I did, if I could not have her here physically which I know was my own stupid fault, I would have her in my heart. She wanted me to start a record company for ages. She knew how unhappy I was at Marks and it was one of the factors of why our relationship failed. I am more than positive me cheating on her with Carmen was just the icing on our doomed relationship. I have no doubt that if it wasn't with Carmen it would have been with someone else but I doubt the time apart would have been as long.

I am so excited for our lunch but I have so many butterflies. I have to prove to Spencer that I can be there for here this time. I can be whatever she wants me to be.

I just keep thinking about what Spencer said years ago when I was apologising for putting her through the push and pull trip, _"I__ can take care of myself. And with some left over to take care of you."_ I very much hoped that was the case and that I can provide that for her.

As, if I plan it right, one day I will be Mrs Spencer Carlin and if I have to walk on hot coals to get there I will.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

It's like I have stepped into a parallel universe, one where I follow my heart and worry about the consequences later. I have change roles with Ashley she is normally the one to act before she thinks. I can't believe I just did it, I dumped my fiancée and then straight away I asked the love of my life out for lunch. I know people will think it is too fast but we will take it slow and I know it was the right decision. Why should we wait? I mean, we both want the same thing so why should we hold back? For the first time in a long time we both could be truly happy.

I remember the first time I met Ashley. I was trying to help and ended up spilling her coffee. I never would have guessed that we would be here years down the line. I mean she told me to "get lost" and believe me when I tell you never ever spill Ashley's coffee and live to tell about it. Coffee is like the elicitor of life to her.

I know we have many lots of issues to work through. I need somewhere to live for a start. The most important thing is that I need her to be honest about everything. I in turn need to be honest with her. Honestly though, the biggest thing to happen in my life over the past few years was Nicole and oh, perhaps I couple of drunken kisses with Lily.

I love Ashley with all my heart and I certainly hope we can survive this time.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Ashley sat in the corner of the café waiting for Spencer. She would have been worried that Spencer had changed her mind as she was late but thankfully she had received a text saying that she had been caught up in work and would be there soon.

Ashley leg jangled up and down with nerves as her hands played with the salt and pepper holders. She was annoyed as this was the day the paparazzi just had to follow her. It was like they had secret intelligence and knew she was meeting Spencer. Years ago, Spencer and Ashley seemed to appear in the gossip magazines every day. Most of it lies about Ashley cheating on Spencer. Oh how they would have love to have known they were right.

Thankfully somehow they had managed to keep the actual reason for the break up out of the magazines. It would have caused more heartache for all in the long run. Madison had also managed to get Carmen to promise not to sell her story. Ashley did not know and never asked how she managed this.

Spencer walked in and immediately Ashley looked up and grinned. She got up to greet her with a kiss on the cheek and a shy "hey". Just then a two girls, a brunette and a redhead, walked by them and greeted Ashley. They gave Spencer a dirty look and walked away giggling. Of course the paparazzi got photographs of the interaction.

Ashley sat down at the table, head in her hands. She had never been so humiliated in her life. She could not really blame Spencer if she realised what a huge mistake she was making and walked out the door now with that thought in her mind, Ashley let the tears flow.

Spencer wondered what to do for the best, she thought about leaving but the whole reason for being there was to get their relationship back on track, so she carefully sat down opposite Ashley. Spencer reached out her hands in front of her and grabbed Ashley's hands moving them way from her face.

Spencer had always hated seeing Ashley cry. It reminded her of when Ashley's dad died. Ashley always had this strength and air of confidence with her but this side of her was one of vulnerability. It always meant so much when she showed this, it was like she let you in her heart and Ashley only did that with certain people, Spencer being the most important person.

"Ash, look at me." Spencer said as she found Ashley's eyes. "Tell me what that was about?"

Ashley kissed Spencer's hands as she worked up the courage to talk. "Spencer, please don't hate me. I totally understand if after I tell you this, you want to leave and never speak to me again. I promise I will not bug you ever again. Here goes. Over the last three years I wasn't exactly angelic. I mean I wasn't normally but I was even worse. I guess you heard that I hunted down Carmen and punched her after I found out what she did to you." Spencer nodded. "I swear I would have never slept with her if I had known. I had a lot of one night stands and I guess I slept with those girls but to be honest I don't remember. I was feeling so low so I got addicted drugs and spent some time in rehab. The best thing that happened to me was forming the record company, with the help of Kyla and Madison, it kept me grounded. A month ago, I stopped with sleeping with girls when I decided that if I ever had another chance with you I had to sort myself out and I had...until last night. After our argument at the hospital I left with one aim in mind and..."

Spencer interrupted. "Ashley, I know. I was at Ego, I saw…I came to apologise to you, I should have never said what I said at the hospital. Also I saw her leave your place this morning when I came round."

"Oh…I'm…really sorry. I…um thought I had lost you Spencer."

"Let's just enjoy lunch. We can sort out kinks, issues and problems as we go, alright?" Ashley nodded.

Spencer had thought about telling Ashley that her one night stand was Leah, Nicole's best friend. Ultimately though, she decided to leave it for now. If and when it came up she would be honest. She also decided that she could not actually blame Ashley for sleeping with her, in Ashley's mind Leah was just another one night stand, the last one she would ever have. Spencer just wanted to enjoy a nice lunch with Ashley, after all this was the first tentative steps towards their new relationship.

During lunch, Spencer and Ashley were amazed to be totally at ease with one another and it felt like just old times, in a weird way. They joked, laughed and talked about the forthcoming wedding, their work and family. They did not subconsciously avoid any topics.

They had a great lunch, Ashley had insisted on paying. They were just about to leave when someone came up to their table and said.

"Well, well if it isn't two of my favourite girls?"

* * *

**Am I forgiven? What did you think?**


	14. Force of Nature

**I LIVE IN ENGLAND SO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ****SOUTH OF NOWHERE****!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on alerts/favourites, I'm well chuffed. Thank you so very much, I loving writing it.**

**I own SCAD Records, Nicole, Leah and Alex.**

**So I thought writing this chapter would be easy but it has not. I also hoped it would have been a lot sooner as I had some holiday time but things conspired against me.**

**Did you watch the Royal Wedding? Your thoughts? I have never been prouder to be British!**

**Some replies:**

**LoveAsh87****:** I love how you are always the first to review. I am so glad that you loved this previous chapter.

**mb168: **Thanks, I'm updating.

**Charlee: **How did you manage two reviews? Respect. If Spencer reacted different, I don't think that their new relationship would work. Hope you enjoy this update.

**imaferrari: **I am glad you thought I calmed it down well. Your right but who is it?

**Elly1212: **Let's find out.

**Irishgrl33: **Thanks for the review.

**Cutebabe79:** Thank you so much. You don't know how much having your support and your reviews means to me.

* * *

Spencer's POV

Of course it would have to be her. I swear that drama follows me and Ashley around. We can't just have a nice lunch without something happening. I suppose, in the long run, it was better that she appeared now than later down the track.

After Ashley picked up her jaw, from the floor, she spoke. "Hey what's up…Leanne?"

I could not help myself and let out a chuckle…it mean that was funny. I didn't care about the glare I got. Ashley's face was full of confusion, it was so cute. If people were not that important to Ashley, she usually forgot their name. I must say I was a bit surprised she had forgotten her name so quickly, I mean it was only a couple of hours ago she was walking out of Ashley's front door. Maybe Ashley did not scream her name in the throes of passion?

"It's Leah actually _Ashley_. Forgotten me so quickly after our night of passion, huh?" Leah said.

Ashley looked at me guiltily and shrugged. She mumbled something like "no point remembering names", I could help but smirk.

I opened my mouth to speak up when Leah continued. "Not that I didn't enjoy last night, Ashley. I am actually here for a different reason. It is just a nice surprise to run into you and Spencer here. I'm just grabbing some coffee for me and my best friend, Nicole." Ashley's eyes widen at this. "You know what the coffee is like at the hospital, right Spencer? Oh wait, I forgot, silly me, you don't know as this morning you broke her heart. She has only just stopped crying. It looks like you have moved on, though, very quickly I might add. Cat got your tongue, Spencer?"

I looked between Ashley and Leah, confusion written over Ashley's face and a smirk on Leah's. Just as I was about to reply to Leah, Ashley jumps in.

"I'm sorry that I didn't remember your name. It must have been forgettable I guess." She looked at me guilty before continuing. "I don't know what you think is going on between me and Spencer but I can tell you that, in fact, it is two very old friends having lunch together."

I can't believe that Ashley just said that, she is covering for me. I need to be honest, I can't let Leah believe that and I certainly can't let Ashley do that for me.

"Actually Leah, the reason I broke up with Nicole is that it wasn't working for me. I agree that it was a horrible time to do it but I had to. Something happened recently and I knew I needed to take action. I'm very sorry that I hurt her but Leah this is your chance."

Leah looked at me, it was like she realise for the first time that I knew she loved Nicole.

"I…um…need to get back to Nicole."

Leah turned on heel and out of the door. I looked over at Ashley and waited as she was deep in thought.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

Last night, I slept with Nicole's best friend, Spencer's ex-girlfriend, I could scarcely believe it. What I was more dumbfounded about was how Spencer reacted. I mean I guess she must have seen that it was Leah this morning but I thought she would be more angry or upset. Instead, she chuckled when I said the wrong name and stood up for our relationship.

Leah has just left and I am aware that Spencer is looking at me. I can't seem to look at her. I just hope that she is not disappointed and I really hope that I have not ruined my last chance.

Taking a deep breath I finally pick up the courage to look into those blues eyes that I love so much.

"Spencer." I suddenly don't know what to say, my mouth has gone dry.

Spencer smiles and says. "Ash, you okay? I don't think I have ever seen you this quiet." She chuckles. "Look, yes I knew it was Leah this morning, I was going to tell you, I just wanted to enjoy a nice lunch with you. Leah has never really liked me because she is in love with Nicole. Thank you for defending me by the way."

"How can anyone dislike you? Thank you for giving me another chance. I would do anything for you, you know that Spence." I give her a cheeky wink. "Shall we get out of here?"

* * *

**I realise it is quite short but I needed to update. Next time - hen night.**


	15. Heart to Heart, Ear to Ear

**I LIVE IN ENGLAND SO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ****SOUTH OF NOWHERE****!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on alerts/favourites, I'm well chuffed. Thank you so very much, I loving writing it.**

**I own SCAD Records, Nicole, Leah and Alex.**

**I am sorry it took but I have been struggling to right the chapter. My Glee fic 'Queen Bees' seems to be taking over. But fear not I am not giving up!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Here are the replies:**

**LoveAsh87****:** Ahhh such a sweet talker. Glad you love the chapter. Ashley will always stand up for Spencer.

**hugbuddy13: **Thank you.

**imaferrari: **Glad you found the last chapter funny…I wasn't trying to be but I love it when I do. Also I love the fact that you loved the Royal Wedding.

**Charlee: **I'm confused Spencer never slept with Leah. They will get there, they can't explain three years in one lunch!

**Cutebabe79:** Thank you so much…you a star!

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

I had a brilliant lunch 'date' with Spencer. It was just a shame that we bumped in to Leah, even though it did not seem to spoil the mood. I feel so much lighter now I have told her what happened to me during the last three years. Spencer took it much better than expected.

I just hope when she tells me what she has been up to in the past three years, I can be as understanding she was. I cannot imagine that Spencer has been up to anything half as bad as me.

After walking Spencer to her car and kissing her goodbye, I literally skipped to my Porsche. I am sure that the paparazzi got a good photograph of me skipping but I could care less.

I am, now, sitting in my office, grinning like a fool. I cannot concentrate on work. I am supposed to be listening to demos from bands that want to be signed. I am yearning to text but I have realise I never got her number. She changed it to stop me calling her. I do not blame her though.

Like it was planned, I hear my phone ding telling me I have received a new text from an unknown number. My heart skips a beat as I open it and grin even wider, if that is even possible, as the text is from Spencer. It says:

"_Hi Ash, this is my number. I am guessing you don't have it. I had a great time at lunch. See you soon. Spencer x"_

She is so sweet, even if it just over text.

As I am deep in thought about my response, I notice Alex has walked in. I did not even hear her knock.

"Hey Ash, how are you?" Alex asks as she sits down on the sofa.

"Really good, Al. I had a great time with Spencer at lunch. I really think we have a chance this time." I say and I move to the sofa.

Through the past three years, apart from Kyla and Madison, Alex is one of the people I tell everything too. She is much more than my assistant. She is my very good friend.

"That's great Ash. Spencer seems really nice. I can't wait to get to know her a bit better. Well…while you were out I made a complete fool of myself with Madison." Alex sighs.

"What did you do? Fall over?" I guessed, she shook her head, I carried on guessing. "You sang?" Alex glared at me. She was not the best singer.

I looked over at my assistant and me her and I saw unshed tears in her eyes.

"No Ash, I kind of asked Madison if we could go to the hen party together. Madison said she already has a date. I feel so stupid. I really like her." Alex said as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"She hasn't. She really likes you, Alex. Madison has never had strong feeling for a woman before, just please don't give up. Shall I talk to her?" Alex vigorously shakes her head. "Anyway…" I grin, a plan forming in my head. "Anyway, you are coming with me. I need you to make sure in don't get into trouble. I mean I have to be on my best behaviour since I'm the host. So you better go home and get yourself ready, princess."

Alex giggled at this and said. "Ok, Prince Charming. See you in a later." She gave me a kiss in the cheek, got off the sofa and cheekily winking at me as she walked out of the office.

I walk back to my desk and pick up my telephone to call Spencer.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I sent a text to Ashley an hour ago and have yet to receive a reply. I mean, I did not expect a reply straight away but I did expect a reply. I know she is probably busy but it is driving me to distraction. I have not been concentrating on work and Lily actually sent me out of a meeting.

I am sitting at my desk, trying really hard not to stare at my phone every two seconds. I am reading when my phone ring and I pick it up blindly not looking at the caller id.

"Hello Spencer Carlin?" I answered.

"Hey Spence…it's me…Ashley." She is so cute when she is nervous.

"Oh hi, how are you?" Ashley maybe cute but I am still slightly was angry at her.

"Spencer, I know you are probably angry at me that I did not text you back." She knows me so well. "I would always text you back you mean the world to me. I was thinking of my reply when Alex walked in. She needed to talk and that's kind of why I am ringing."

I felt myself breathe a sigh of relief. "I know you would Ash, its ok. Is Alex alright?"

"She will be. My lovely assistant asked Madison if they could go to the hen night together and Mads said no. Well, actually that's not true. She said that she already had a date."

"I'm guessing she doesn't then." I asked, sort of seeing the way this conversation might be heading.

"I haven't actually asked Maddy but if she had a date am I sure she would of told me. I mean you do she can keep that mouth of hers shut, right?

I cannot help by laugh at Ashley's words. They are so true. I love to see this side of Ashley, the one that cares so much about her friends. Even when Ashley and Madison were fighting, Ashley still cared.

"No she can't, Ash you are right but that's why you are her best friend. So what do you want me to do?"

"Ah Spence, you know me so well. Anyway I kind of…I mean I did…ah…asked Alex to go with me. I really would love to go with you…but I'm…not sure that you want people to know…about us…and…"

I have to stop her. "Ashley Davies, you are rambling. It is fine, we are taking our time and it would be a bit rushed. It's not like I am not going anyway, so I will see you there. I am guessing there is something else?"

"Yes, there is, I hoped that maybe you would consider taking Madison because even though she is a complete fool, I am worried about her. Thank you by the way."

"Of course, I'll speak to Madison. It will be great to spend a bit of time with her…I have missed her. You do not need to thank me." I said.

"I do Spence I just want you to know how much this means to me. I lo…um…yeah well…I have some phone calls to make sure everything is ok for tonight. See you later. Bye Spencer."

"Bye Ash." I said quietly, I had a lump in my throat she was going to say 'I love you', I know it is too soon but why then does my heart hurt.

Now to ring Madison…

* * *

**Hen Night next chapter and I think it will be in Madison's POV.**


	16. Is Madex possible?

**I LIVE IN ENGLAND SO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ****SOUTH OF NOWHERE****!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on alerts/favourites, I'm well chuffed. Thank you so very much, I loving writing it.**

**I own SCAD Records, Nicole, Leah and Alex.**

**I am sorry it took but I have been struggling to right the chapter. I have also being up to my eyes organising one of my best friend's hen party**

**Hopefully though, you will enjoy the chapter.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Here are the replies:**

**mb168: **Thank you for the pm, sorry the update has taken long than I said. In response to your review I'm hoping to get the right amount of Madex and Spashley…saying that you may not like this update. I promise though I will not let Spashley fade into the background.

**LoveAsh87****:** Enjoy!

**Cutebabe79:** Hope that you enjoy this…I'm so glad that we're both writing again!

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Madison Duarte was not scared of much. She was not scared when she dumped Aiden for Glen. She was not scared when she dumped Glen for Aiden. She was not scared when she was dethroned by Sherry. She was not scared when she was diagnosed with bi-polar disorder that was just an unfortunate fact of life. She was not scared when she left Marks Record for SCAD Records, in fact that has been her best move to date. She was not scared when she came out as bisexual and in fact Ashley swears that she always knew.

In this moment though, Madison Duarte was scared. Sure, she had a beautiful girl on her arm, Spencer – thanks to Ashley – but unfortunately things had come to a head earlier in the day and this time there was no running. There was no hiding from her feelings. There was no running because she was uncomfortable in the situation which is what happened with Ashley back in school.

Madison's eyes scanned the ground floor of the hotel that Ashley had booked for the hen party. As she looked around the room she fixed her eyes on a group of girls. Right in the middle of those girls, was the person that she wanted more then she had wanted anyone before, even more than her very secret crush. Ashley's assistant, her friend…Alex Lopez.

Spencer pulled on Madison's arm and was saying something but Madison's remain transfixed. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled along towards the bar – who knew Spencer Carlin was so strong? Before she knew what was happening a drink was placed in front of her. During this time, Madison's eyes never left Alex.

"Mad's?" Spencer said, trying to catch her attention by waving a hand in front of her friends face.

"Ummm…", came the reply eyes still firmly set on Alex.

"You are drooling and unless you want to mess up your dress, I suggest shutting it." Spencer giggled and she watched Madison slowly close her mouth.

* * *

Alex was surrounded by some very beautiful women but she was very thankful that Ashley, as her date, had never left her side. Alex knew Madison and Spencer had arrived as Ashley had whispered this to her but also she could feel Madison's eyes on her. She fought so hard not look but she had caught a glimpse of the girl.

Ashley had told her to play hard to get, apparently Madison responds best to this and Ashley should know. Alex had just wanted to go up and apologise to Madison or just maybe walked up to her and kiss the hell out of the girl. Yeah, the latter option was definitely what she wanted.

As requested by Ashley, Alex had dressed up and according to her date she looked "smokin' and stunning". Not to sound conceited but Alex knew she looked good and she had definitely caught the eye of a lot of women…who knew Kyla knew so many lesbians? What pleased Alex the most is that the woman she had wanted to notice, most definitely had, if the drool, she spied was anything to go by.

"Ignore her." Ashley whispered hotly in her ear. "She will make her move soon, I can tell." Ashley finished and kissed her on the cheek as she pulled back.

If Alex thought of Ashley in that way then no doubt she would be very hot right now. The woman sure knows how to flirt.

* * *

Over at the bar, Madison, having just watched the display between Ashley and Alex, held her glass of whatever drink Spencer had given to her so hard it was a surprise it had not shattered by now.

Spencer looked on her friend with concern, never before had she seen this side of Madison, the jealous side. After all Madison seemed to get everything she ever wanted.

Ashley caught Spencer's eye and winked. Spencer nodded back and shyly smiled.

* * *

Kyla was watching the action unfold, while talking with the mothers - meaning her mum, Aiden's mum and Paula. She was relieved that Ashley had explained the situation between Madison and Alex, otherwise right about now she would be very mad at her older sister for hurting Spencer, by flirting with her assistant.

Kyla knew for certain that Ashley and Spencer belong together, just like her and Aiden, just like Arthur and Paula. She wished all the best for them this time around but knew that there would be no turning back if anything happened again.

* * *

Ashley left Alex and strolled to the bar. She greeted Madison and went over to stand next to Spencer. Spencer turned to Ashley and smiled when she laid a gentle hand on her lower back.

"Mads…I know your scared but just go for it. You might get something that you never dreamed of. I know I did and I was stupid not once but twice. I have another chance and I am not going to screw it up." Ashley said and Spencer rewarded her with a quick kiss.

Madison wished she had a camera at that moment. Ashley's smile was so wide, her face must have hurt and a blush crept slowly up her face.

"_Ashley right, I do want that. She is so in love with Spencer it is unbelievable. People have to be blind not to see it. The connection they have amazing." _Madison thought.

Ashley and Spencer were lost in themselves that they did not notice Madison ordering five shots and downing them one after another, until she slammed the fifth shot glass down on to the hotel bar.

Madison's eyes never left Alex's the whole time she was downing the shots. Since Ashley had wandered over to her and Spencer, the ladies had wasted no time in fawning over Alex. Especially, one woman was all over _her _Alex, touching her quite inappropriately Madison thought, not like Alex seemed to mind. Madison storm over from her place at the bar towards the sofa area where Alex was sitting. As she walked over to her target, she could hear some wolf whistles which she assumed was from Ashley.

"Alex…can I talk to you right now…in private?" Madison said, glaring at the women around hoping that they would get the message.

For the first time that night Alex looked Madison straight in the eye. Madison was shocked to see the hurt and the tears glistening in Alex's eyes, this made her more determined to put things right. She wanted to and she needed to.

"Sorry ladies, I need to talk to my friend here. I will see you later." Alex said. She knew she had hurt Madison by calling her, her friend but she had hurt her so they were even now right?

Madison sighed and sat down heavily in the place that Alex's flirty friend had just vacated, she fidgeted with her fingers plucking up the courage to speak, the alcohol not seeming to give her the courage she was expecting.

After about five minutes of silence Alex had enough and got up to go but Madison grab up wrist and pleaded with her eyes for Alex to stay.

"Alex please just listen to me then you can have your say. I like you. I like you more than anyone I have been with before. I am so sorry for lying before about having a date. I am scared, actually I am terrified. I rush in to things with both feet, I have only ever had relationships with guys and I do not know how to date a woman, I do not know how to date you. I want to date you. So…um…can take you out on a date, Alex Lopez?"

Madison bit her lip and waited for the answer...

* * *

**Next chapter, more Madex (?) and lots more Spashley. Am I forgiven for taking so long with this update?**


	17. Through Ashley's Eyes

**I LIVE IN ENGLAND SO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH SOUTH OF NOWHERE!**

**I could use all the excuses under the sun but instead I am going to say that I am very sorry for the lateness of this chapter.**

**Thanks to LoveAsh87, Charlee, Cutebabe79 for reviewing and to all those who have this story on alerts/favourites, I'm well chuffed.**

**Special thanks goes out to waterproof88 for reviewing quite recently and this made me get my butt into gear to bring you a new chapter!**

**I own SCAD Records, Nicole, Leah and Alex.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Previously on The Wedding**

_After about five minutes of silence Alex had enough and got up to go but Madison grab up wrist and pleaded with her eyes for Alex to stay._

_"Alex please just listen to me then you can have your say. I like you. I like you more than anyone I have been with before. I am so sorry for lying before about having a date. I am scared, actually I am terrified. I rush in to things with both feet, I have only ever had relationships with guys and I do not know how to date a woman, I do not know how to date you. I want to date you. So…um…can take you out on a date, Alex Lopez?"_

_Madison bit her lip and waited for the answer..._

* * *

**Madison's POV**

Alex was really holding out on me. I could not stand it anymore and got up to leave but she pulled me back down to her by my wrist. Oh no, she was smirking. She leant in and waited. She did not have to wait long before I moved in. Her lips were so soft. We kissed for what seemed like ages. It started off soft and sensual but before long it was conveying every emotion possible. I cannot believe it took me so long, as soon as her lips touched mine I saw fireworks.

When the kissing stopped, Alex said, very softly against my lips. "I would love nothing better to date you Madison Duarte. We will go as slow as you need."

I could not help the grin that came over my lips when she said that. I pecked her lips and then drew her in for a cuddle. I could not help but smirk, as over my shoulder, the woman that had been flirting unashamedly with Alex was glaring at me. I could not care less because I had the girl in my arms, I had Alex, finally.

"Friday night?" I said as I kissed her again and she nodded against my lips.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

I had lost myself in Spencer's blue eyes. I could see hear lips were moving and my ears caught the words "Madison...Alex...kissing." I was happy for Madison and Alex they got their act together finally. Maybe we could go on double dates with them? One problem with that, I'm not sure what Spencer and I are to each other. I know what I want. I want to be Spashley again. The only different this time is I am never ever going to let her down, break her heart or hurt her. I swear SCAD Records.

I want to ask the question but Spencer is calling all the shots so I will be patient...or as patient as I can, which is not very long but I will do anything for her including waiting.

Suddenly, while I was day dreaming, I felt Spencer's lips on mine and her hand knocking on my head. "Wakey wakey, Ashley. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

I leaned in for another kiss but I was denied. She pouted and I knew she wanted an answer before I hopefully got another kiss. "I am just really happy, Spence. Everything is going well for the people I care about. Kyla's getting married, Aiden's getting married, Madison has got her girl and I have...?" I trailed off I did not mean to say that.

"Yes Ashley Davies. You have me. Actually you have always had me. It's just that we hit a lot of steep speed bumps along the way and it took us a bit time to get over them." Spencer said and I am sure that my smile was off the charts. "Now, tell me how did you ended up planning Kyla's hen party, it is so not your thing!"

* * *

_"Please, please Ash." Kyla begged, she was on her knees literally. I could not help but laugh at my little sister._

_The reason she was down on her knees was that she wanted me to plan her hen party. I know the maid of honour, which I was, normally plans the night but I had refused seeing as mine and Kyla's likes are poles apart. Her idea was to get a friend to plan it for her. I did not know which friend, I was just happy I did not have to plan it, but obviously that had fallen through._

_I could not resist taking a picture of her on my phone and posting it to Facebook immediately. She pouted and started begging again. "Please, please Ash. You would be the best big sister ever and I would love you for a million years. You can line it with wall to wall lesbians…I do not care. Please Ashley?"_

_I was crying with laughter but I knew I had to stop myself as this was important to Kyla, I could see it in her eyes._

"_Ok Ky. I will plan your hen night." I said in the most serious voice possible._

_A split second later, a flash of brown pounced on me and hugs me hard. "Thank you Ash, I promise to love anything you do."_

_Did I care her friend had let her down? Yes. At that moment though it did not matter, I had made my sister happy and for once I had done something right._

* * *

As I looked around, I could not help but feel happy with the way the hen night had turned out. I had hired the whole of the ground floor of a hotel. The floor was split into sections, for want of a better word, there was an area for relaxation, another for some pampering, another for some new-age mumbo jumbo which including tea making that Kyla loved and of course my favourite area the bar!

"Well, Ash…I have to say that you have out done yourself. I could not have done anywhere near as good." Did my ears just hear that…was Spencer the friend that Kyla asked to plan her hen night? "Aiden will want you to organise his stag night too at this rate!" Spencer laughed.

I looked at Spencer and smiled. I would not ask her why she did not what to organise the night, I mean everything turned out alright. I have my girl back. "Glen is planning stag night but I am assisting him. I mean, can you imagine what Glen might come up with?"

Spencer laughed, oh how I loved her laugh. "Yeah, I can. I can just see it now. Are you going?"

Am I going? Yes, I was supposed to be but I do not know now. I mean there are bound to be strippers, does Spencer trust me enough? Am I thinking about this way too much, I mean we are only just getting back together?

"Um…well I…um…I was going to drop in just to make sure Aiden is alright. Is that ok?" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Spencer leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips before saying. "Of course Ash, I totally understand, you want to be there for your best friend. I'm just glad that I be the person you will be coming home too."

My mouth went dry…Spencer Carlin was flirting and I could not flirt back, she had left me speechless. Not for the first time I might add. I watched her walk away from me to go and speak to Kyla.

I am one very lucky lucky girl.

* * *

**Review please, what would you like to see? More drama? Are Spashley moving too fast? Give it to me.**


End file.
